


Acta Non Verba

by Locusrvb



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, POV Xenomorph (Alien), Romance, Xenomorphs (Alien Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locusrvb/pseuds/Locusrvb
Summary: A man that has lost everything meets a pair of aliens on the run. The catch? total nuclear war happened five years ago. Can love bloom in a nuclear wasteland between aliens that have known nothing but pain, and a broken, shell of a man that has forgotten what love is? Slight Fallout parody. M OC/F Xenomorphs.Cross posted from FanFiction.
Relationships: Male OC x Female Xenomorphs
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First couple chapters are really horribly written from a long time ago- I did some minor edits from the original to make it flow smoother, but most of it is pure amateur writing. It gets better the farther in you go, I promise.

Chapter One:

A flash of light. A howl of wind like god himself had ripped the atmosphere in half. And a mushroom cloud of kaleidoscopic colors. A man held his son and wife as the nuclear firestorm instantly incinerated them, leaving their sooty imprint on the side of a house.

I woke up with a strangled cry as the imprinted sight of my father, mother and brother being incinerated burned in my head, my ears still ringing with the rippling, crackling, boom - 5 years of distance or not, I can still remember the sight of the mushroom cloud as if it had happened yesterday. But then, it was a nuclear explosion, and you don't forget that sound anytime soon, whether you are 5 years old or 50.

I suppose I'm lucky- me and the rest of the people in the city. It had missed a direct nuclear strike and had instead gotten a hit on the large foundry 5 miles south of the city. My family had gone near the foundry to visit some family - I had been grounded for a fight at school.

With that amazing way to start my day, which depressingly happened most days, I rolled out of bed, shambled into the shower, and started my morning routine. 45 minutes and a shower, haphazardly thrown together breakfast later, I was sitting at my desk in my office, going through my journal at my current open contracts. Yeah, I'm a mercenary. Get used to it.

"Alrighty then, let's see what we have here…" I say to myself.

Raider gang, terrorizing settlements, hanging around the old hospital, dealt with them last week, mark that as done.

Mutant bear wreaking havoc around the old marina, killed it three days ago. Off the list.

Standing contract to watch the old highway coming into the city, blow up any convoys coming in, grab anything important on the convoys and give it to the brotherhood. I was to be paid on the convoys I stopped and the number of components I brought in. Didn't I have some notes on this somewhere?

"Here we are…" I say as I go to a different page with a yellow sticky note sticking out the top with the word 'factions' written on it.

The Watch- group of civilians banded together for protection. Operates in most of the South-East of the city. Armed with standard firearms. Standing: Friendly.

The Brotherhood- Ex-soldiers banded together for a semblance of order. Operates in the north-east part of the city. Armed with gunships, modified civilian helicopters, HMGs, RPGs, IFVs, APCs, and multitude of small arms.

Standing: leave me alone and I'll leave you alone.

The Sect- Scientists from all over banded together to 'preserve the technology of the old world'. Location: Unknown. Armed with: high powered firearms, lasers(?)

Standing: Fuck off.

"Here we go," I say as I look below the Sect heading and see that I had marked them as transporting goods around the southern edge of the city in order to avoid the Brotherhood, since relations between the Sect and the Brotherhood weren't exactly the best.

"Right then, time to go to work," I say grimly as I walk into the garage, flipping on the lights, revealing the miniature arsenal that I had. On the left side, mounted on the wall were most of my 'heavy' firearms, including an M16, AR15, SCAR, AK47, and, in perfect working order, a WW2-era M1 garand. On the table below the weapons rack was the pride and joy of my weapons - a gleaming black M107 Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle, with silencer. Beside it was a pair of gleaming matte black FN Five-Seven pistols with silencers beside them.

On the right side, there were three alcoves, each housing what gave my codename such fear, that on several occasions upon seeing me on the battlefield, whatever squad or faction I was fighting would surrender most of the time.

Locus.

Within each alcove, there was a suit of armor, each one more advanced and sleek than the one before it. The first suit was just stainless steel from pots and pans crudely melted down into armor. The second suit was much more refined, with the trademark no-visor helmet, full body protection made from an alloy of Type-4 Titanium and steel, making it bulletproof from calibers ranging from 9mm up to .50 cal. It also had a low-light and infrared camera modes in addition to the standard view.

The third suit was made of the same alloy, just slightly thicker to withstand small-scale explosions. It kept the camera modes but added a bluetooth function to sync in with the scope on my M107, which made aiming so much easier. It also had a radio, concealed holsters for my Five-Sevens, and a sword. Yes, a sword. You'd be surprised at the number of fights that I've been in that have come down to hand-to-hand. Or in my case, knife-to-sword. It was a four and a half foot long broadsword that consisted of an alloy of titanium and tungsten with a copper wire in the center. Why? Because when I hold the sword, an electric current comes from the batteries on the back and on the belt of the suit that made the sword heat up to almost 1,000 degrees celsius. With all the upgrades I had made to the Mark III armor, It weighed in at a hefty 75 pounds.

Seven minutes later, I had the armor on and I was looking at the helmet. I know most people would be like, 'yay! I'm invincible and can cut people's heads off with a glowing sword!' but not me. For me, it was the other half of my split personality. Oh, did I forget to mention that? I'm sorry, but knowing that I am the last of my family in my entire city, 5 years living alone with the monthly visit to the near-by bar with my friends, and some … other… things that I have gone through, I have PTSD, which culminates in an almost split personality. The other personality is Locus. That's right, my split personality is triggered by a suit of armor.

I'm still me when I put the armor on, I just… leave some of my attributes behind and gain others when I put on the suit. While I, Ethan, am mostly cheerful, uplifting and, from what I have been told, have a dry sense of humor, when I put on the armor, I grow cold, desensified from what I do in the armor, and become a lot… more direct.

With a sigh, I put on the helmet, do a systems check, grab the M107 and my Five-Sevens, open the door, and begin the three-hour hike to my foxhole.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pain. That was all she and her sister had known in their four years of captivity when the strange beings in the white coats had captured them when they fell from the sky. In those four years, she had been tortured, whipped, and had been brought so close to breaking. But her sister had helped her through, just as she had helped her as well. Now, all they could do was wait. Wait, and listen.

One day, when the people in the white clothing had left, she had heard footsteps. Many large, metallic and echoing footsteps in perfect synchronization.

"Alright, ladies! Listen up! We've got to get this convoy past the southern edge of the old city of Sudbury! That means triple-checking gear, and double-double checking the restraints on the xenos!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Right, let's grab the xenos and move out!"

And with those words, a man opened the door and walked in, flanked by 6 soldiers on each side, every one of them wearing some sort of suit of armor. The one in the lead walked right up to her.

"You sure are one ugly bastard, aren't you? Well, I hope the sect knows what it's doing with you, cause if I had a choice, I'd blow all of you god-damned demons to hell." The man said with an all-to-fake happy tone of voice.

She hissed and shrieked in response to this, in response to which the man smirked and said, "Well, okay then." The man then pressed a button, and the enclosed cages in which she and her sister were held in hissed and gas floated in, quickly knocking out the two xenos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sigh as I check my wrist-watch on the number of hours, and note that I had gone through close to 4 hours of waiting and watching an empty stretch of highway. But then, that's just part of the job, I think as I shift into a slightly more comfortable position than the one I had been in for the last 2 hours, and check if I was still in cover. I sigh again as I go back to watching cover, and see a fleet of vehicles approaching.

I grab and ready my M107, quickly activating the bluetooth link between the scope and my helmet, allowing me to see through the scope without taking off the visorless helmet.

Quite the convoy you guys have here, don't you? I think to myself as I see the 8-vehicle strong convoy pass the two-kilometer mark to my position, noting that the escort vehicles seemed to be Kodiak IFVs and Stryker APCs, with a single kodiak IFV both leading and one in the rear, with one Stryker APC on each side of the two transports, which seemed to be heavily modified semi trucks with armor added on that would normally make it challenging to penetrate with anything short of a tank's AP or APFSDS rounds.

But then, my M107 was not without upgrades itself- namely, the ammunition it fires. The gun fires APDS, or Armor Piercing Discarding Sabot rounds. Instead of firing your standard fifty caliber round and hitting it like a car at 50 miles an hour, an APDS round is a rod made of the heaviest materials available, either tungsten or depleted uranium that hits like a fully loaded freight train at 100 miles an hour. However, due to the rarity of these rounds, I don't have many of them, so I'd have to make them count. I slow my breathing as I take aim at the lead IFV, smack in the driving port.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mack sighed as he checked over his gear as he waited for this tour to be over so he could go back to his bunk and sleep. Why did two semis require such a heavy escort? They were literally transporting two boxes across several hundred miles from one facility to another.

"Hey, Mack. Got a light?" Asked the driver of the IFV, right before something punched right through the front armor of the Kodiak, slicing the man in two before continuing right through four other soldiers in the vehicle, including the gunner before going right out the back of the IFV.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE VEHICLE, NOW!"

The Kodiak slowed to a stop, as did the rest of the convoy. Over the comms, Mack could hear bedlam erupt as someone killed the drivers in 3 of the 4 APCs, as well as several other soldiers inside each vehicle. Problem is, as soon as the men started to get out of the vehicles and take 'cover', they started dropping as their heads suddenly exploded in blood and gore, or their chests suddenly sported new six-inch wide holes in the middle. Soon enough what used to be a convoy consisting of 6 armored fighting vehicles and 2 heavily armored semis suddenly became 6 smoking wrecks with a single APC and IFV to protect them, the engine blocks of both semis suddenly sporting massive holes as well, becoming dead weight.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck…" whispered Mack over and over as he stayed low and tried not to throw up as he saw his commanders' headless body surrounded in a pool of growing blood.

That was, until a bullet was introduced to Mack’s forehead. The bullet said hello.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I look with grim satisfaction at my handiwork. I had taken out one of the IFVs and almost all of the APCs, all with one clip. As I check my ammo, I see that I still have a mag and a half of APDS, and 4 mags of regular rounds. Excellent, I think.

However, it looks like fate didn't want it to be that easy; the soldiers were taking cover behind the wrecks of the buildings, and although I did have infrared sight in the helmet, the vehicles were too hot for it to be used effectively. Looks like I'm gonna have to get personal, I think grimly to myself.

And with that, I get out of my cover, and begin jogging in the forest bordering the highway. Within Five minutes, I was close enough to notice that the IFV's 25mm autocannon had started to track me. _Oh shit-!_

_Bam-bam-bam-bam-bam-bam-bam!_

As I threw myself at the ground, it was as if the very air had turned into bees that wanted to slice me in half. Right, kodiaks have infrared vision of their own. I grimly begin crawling forward, trying to get to a slightly higher rise where I can deal with the gun on the IFV. I slid the M107 off my back where it was clipped in, loaded a standard non-APDS round, settled the gun on the slight rise so I was still under cover, and bam! And with that, the gun stopped firing, probably because there wasn't a gun anymore- I had shot it right off its mount on the kodiak.

I grimly smile to myself as I walk forward, seeing a soldier pop out of cover and pepper me with 5.56 rounds. They hurt, yes, but not as much as to stop me. I continue walking through the barrage of bullets, right up to him, where I could see his eyes widen in fear and disbelief, and without even hesitating or thinking about it, I put my M107 away, take out my sword, and slice his head off, a fountain of blood erupting and splattering all over my armor. I don't even flinch, I simply put the sword away, and pull out one of my Five-Sevens. I looked down at the soldier who was looking at me with fear in his eyes and a wet spot in his legs.

"Please…. Please don't kill me, man. I-I've just signed on for this today."

"You should have thought harder before joining the group that kidnaps random people and experiments on them."

His eyes widen in horror upon hearing what I have said.

"Please, no! No, no, no-" bam!

The man drops to the pavement, a bullet in his forehead. I turn towards the semi trucks and keep walking.

Ten minutes and several short firefights later, I was the only living thing outside of the trucks.

The vehicles were all either destroyed and rendered inoperable, the last APC a bullet in the front, and a hole in the front.

"Hey, asshole! Dodge this!"

I turned and looked from the APC towards the two semis, where soldiers had deployed from within, only these soldiers had some sort of full body armor. But then, I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about the RPG that one of the soldiers was aiming at me.

 _Pam-ffffsssssssssshhhhhhhhhh_!

I drop to the ground, and the rocket misses by inches. I roll over, point one of my pistols at them, and pull the trigger.

Clank

Oh, right. Armor. I grunt as I get up and run to take cover behind one of the IFVs, bullets pinging off of my armor and the vehicles around me. I holster my pistol, take out my rifle, take a deep breath, and walk out from behind the vehicle.

There were more RPGs. 3 more than before, to be exact. I had dodged direct hits, but several near misses tossed me around a little bit. I grunt as I stand up, turn around, and fire.

Bam-boom!

I had accidentally shot one of the RPGs, which led to 4 dead soldiers, and 8 shocked soldiers, whether it was that I had survived 5 RPGs being shot at me, or that I had hit one of the RPGs, I didn't know. Either way, I quickly started to fire, until there was only one soldier left, and he was missing a leg below the thigh. .50 cals aren't exactly the most recoil-friendly guns when firing upright.

I walk up to him, holstering my M107 as I go.

"What was so important about this convoy that The Sect had to waste over 30 mercenarys to protect it?"

"Fuck. You."

"What is in the trucks?"

"Fuck. You, Monster."

I freeze upon hearing those words. I look down at him, take out my pistol, and shoot him in the other leg. He starts to scream.

"TELL ME WHAT IS IN THE TRUCK, OR THE NEXT ROUND ISN'T GOING IN YOUR LEGS."

"FUCK YOU!"

Fine. I guess I'll find out on my own.

Bang.

I sigh as I stand back up, walk over to the back of the truck, and wince as I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I look down to see that there's a 3-inch steel shrapnel poking out of my suit. I grunt in pain as the adrenaline starts to wear off, so I grab the steel shred, and grunt in pain as I yank it out, blood coming out with it. I quickly open the med-pack that I brought for occasions such as this, and sterilize then bandage the wound. Luckily, the hole in my armor wasn't too big, so I'd be fine as long as I didn't put too much stress on my muscles.

I grunt as I stand back up, walk over to the back of the semi, and open it.

Darkness. Literal Darkness in the trailer. No light switch that I could see, either. So, I jump into the back of the reconfigured refrigeration unit, and turn on the LED light mounted on the right side of the helmet. I blink in surprise, as all I see in the semi is a 10 by 4 by 4 foot container. I cautiously walked up to the container, which had a glass top to see what was inside. And when I saw what was inside, I froze in shock.

Lieing there, in the container, was a 9-foot long…. Thing, with a tail that was easily longer than its body with a wickedly sharp point at the end, almost like a natural blade. It was ebony black, and had what seemed to be some sort of exoskeleton. But its most distinguishing feature would easily be its eyes, or rather, its complete lack of them. It had a jaw, no nose, but where eyes seemed to normally be, there is nothing, just skin. Its head continued way back, curving back like, well, like a banana. Two-thirds of the way back, there was some sort of elaborate...crest.

I look at it, frozen in place in shock. I realize that it is out cold, and that the container must be keeping it that way. I back out of the truck, jog over to the other one, open it up, and see the same thing. 9 foot long, black as midnight, eyeless thing.

I back out, going back to the first truck.

"What the hell are you?"

"What the hell are you?" I mutter to myself as I look down in the box at the thing residing inside of what seems to be some sort of stasis pod, keeping the... alien, I guess? knocked out cold, as well as its companion in the second trailer.

I notice a control panel on the front of the container, reading 'subject contained and secured'. I walk over to it, tap it and try to access it.

"Access denied. Level 5 clearance or above required."

"Damn it." I look up and around, my eyes falling on the soldier I had shot in the legs.

 _It can't be that easy... can it...?_ I get up, walk over to him, and riffle through his stuff, coming out with a keycard that shows a picture of the guy, minus the armor, his name, which was apparently 'Arthur Billingsly', and an inscription that reads 'Level 6 clearance'.

Jackpot.

I grab the card, walk up to the panel, and tap it against the panel.

"Access granted."

"Ha-ha, yes! Alright. Let's see what we're working with here..."

Files... Notes... Xenomorphs? That what you pretties are? Okay... read more... Praetorian? Warrior? Queen? Sure, why not. Seems to communicate through... telepathy? Seriously? Here we go, current occupants/...test subjects. _Still up to your old tricks, huh Sect? Not anymore..._ I think as I continue reading about their abilities. Tails able to penetrate titanium if enough force is used... secondary inner mouths... extreme healing factor, able to heal from gunshot wounds almost overnight, but not when shot with depleted uranium. Weak to uranium/nuclear radiation. _Huh. Tough luck that you had to land on the one planet that had gone through a nuclear war._ Seems to have the intelligence of a young adult male to any and all humans, indifferent to animals. _You guys don't like The Sect either, huh?_ _Well, you sure as shit ain't going back to The Sect, and I'm not bringing you to The Brotherhood- They'd just try and control you as well._ That only leaves me with one option... and I hope to god they try and see who they kill before they try to impale me with their tails.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_She slowly woke up, her mind fuzzy as the substance that had knocked her out wore off, before realizing that she was in some sort of box, which in turn was inside of some sort of large container._ **

' **_Sister, can you hear me?'_ **

' **_Yes, sister. I can hear you. Are you okay? Where are you?' 'I am in a box, which is inside of a container.' 'As am I, I am still however tied down-'_ **

" **_Are you awake? Can you hear me?" Asked a voice, a voice that she had never heard before. She looked around as much as she could, trying to determine the source of the voice._ **

' **_Sister?! Are you okay?!' 'I am fine, sister. However, there is someone in the container with me.' 'I am trying to get out, but it will take some time. Just hold on!' She sent an affirmative to her sister, then continued trying to find the source of the voice, which had begun to speak again._ **

" **_I am not going to hurt you. I stopped the convoy that was transporting you to an unknown location, and I am now trying to open the cell that you are in. Do not hurt me; I am only trying to help. If you can understand this, move your head up and down."_ **

**_She didn't understand some of the words, such as 'convoy', and 'cell', But from what she could tell from the beings' mind, this person was telling the truth and did not want to hurt her. However, this was all she could sense, as anything deeper was protected by some sort of mental barrier that she could not pierce._ **

**_She nodded her head in the way that the human asked. She figured that she would abide to what the human asked for now, and, if needed, kill him later._ **

' **_Sister, do not attack the human. He does not want to hurt us and is the one that is trying to free us.' She could sense the disbelief coming from her sister, but she heard the response. 'Very well. But if it hurts you, I will kill it.'_ **

" **_I am trying to undo the restraints, but it might take some time. If you can, try and break out of them."_ **

**_She nodded her head again and began to strain at the metal binding her arms, legs, and tail to the metal cell._ **

**_With a shriek of metal snapping, her tail broke out of its constraints and punched straight through the glass covering the cell._ **

**_She screeched in accomplishment as her tail was free. She then quickly snapped the rest of the restraints on her body, and shattered the glass that was stopping her from finally leaving that accursed cell._ **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Okay. It's free. Now, let's concentrate on not having it rip my face off._ I think as the alien rose to its very intimidating 9-foot height. It then turned around, looked straight at me as it stepped out of the box, and walked right up to me, looking down at my tiny by comparison 6'4" frame. Then, there was a second screech from outside the truck, and as I look past the alien, I see the second one began to enter the trailer, before the first hisses at me, making me look back at it.

"I am not going to hurt you, and I am not going to stop you from leaving. I simply wish to give you a chance to live without someone capturing and experimenting on you." I say as I raise my hands, palm facing outwards. It seemed to work, as the two aliens look at each other silently, before the one that was right in front looked at me looked me dead in the eye before nodding and turning to leave.

"Arthur, if your still alive, reinforcements are five minutes out. Just hold on. And if your dead, and I'm talking to whatever killed him, we're coming for you, you son of a bitch, and nothing's going to stop us from killing you. _"_ Arthur's body stated as I froze, then saw the radio attached to his belt.

The two aliens whipped around and looked at Arthur's body and screeched. Clearly, they knew that voice, and did _not_ like it.

"Damnit. Alright. You two get out of here. I'll stop them. Just concentrate on getting as far away from here as possible." I say as I grab my M107 and check my ammo. The two aliens looked back at me, looked at each other, then hissed and shook their heads in a very human no.

"Godamnit, I just destroyed an entire convoy to find out that we're not alone in the universe, got the two of you out of containment, and am now offering to hold them off so you can escape, and your saying no?!" The two aliens hissed, and nodded.

I sighed. "Well, you're sure as shit gonna fit in around here with that stubbornness." They both look at me with what can only be described as smug faces on their eyeless faces.

"Alright, if you want to survive this, you're going to do exactly as I say."

The aliens, god I really needed names for them, hissed at me and nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robbert grimly checked over his AR-15 as he and the rest of the squad in the first of 5 Stryker APCs. All in all, he had 45 men to either rescue the convoy, or kill what had taken down a convoy of APCs and IFVs.

"Sir, we're coming onto the convoy's last reported position now. We should be within visual range within-"

Suddenly, the driver's body practically exploded as a high velocity sniper round punched through the APC's armor and the drivers' body, before going through the APC's commander, who was right behind the driver, and through 3 soldiers before going out the back of the APC.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Stop the convoy, now! Stop it!"

The vehicle slowed to a stop, as did the rest of the convoy. However, it seemed like that was the only shot that was fired.

"Everybody out, we move on foot. Stryker, you go first, and watch your thermals. Report _any_ movement you see, and don't be afraid to light something up if it seems suspicious." Robbert stated over the radio, before hearing the steady, if not exactly calm, voices of the sergeants in the rest of the vehicles.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

The troops deployed and fanned out; the 4 APCs spread out across the highway at regular intervals.

"Stryker 1 to 5, you see anything?"

"No, sir. I've got nothing. I ain't gonna stop looking tho-"

_CRACK-CLANG_

_CRACK-CLANG_

_CRACK-CLANG_

_CRACK-CLANG_

Suddenly, all four of the APCs stopped moving, and screams were heard over the radio.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck!"

"Medic! Oh, god, I need a medic!"

"Sniper! Get to the side of the road and move up through the forest!" Robert ordered, unwittingly sealing the fate of his entire company.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_She hissed in satisfaction as she saw the humans get off of the thing that their companion had called a 'freeway' and split up, half going to each side of the forest, just as their companion said they would._ **

' **_Ready yourself, sister. They are coming.' She broadcast to her sister on the other side of the freeway, where she laid in wait for the other half of the humans to ambush._ **

**_She slowly slunk away, disappearing into the forest, where she waited for the humans to pass her so she could begin her attack._ **

**_She waited patiently as they passed her by, not even seeing the 9-foot alien not 4 feet above them in the branches. As soon as the majority had passed, she dropped from above, directly into a group of 10, where her tail punched straight through 3 of the human's heads, and she crushed 2 underneath her._ **

" **_OH SHIT!"_ **

" **_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!"_ **

**_She shrieked once, turned around and skewered another two on her claws, before pulling her tail out of the bodies of the three soldiers, and punched her tail through another soldier, grabbed one in her claws, and ripped its head off. She then stabbed the last soldier in the heart, and leapt away into the forest, bullets trying and failing to find her in the thick foliage._ **

**_She could hear on the other side of the freeway, that her sister was wreaking havoc as well. She hissed to herself in delight. So far, all was going according to how their companion said it would._ **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I smile grimly to myself as I see the soldiers go onto either side of the freeway, into the forest where they would normally creep up, out of my line of sight and would kill me, but that would be without the alien killing machines in the forest that they were currently in. Sure enough, within a few minutes, I could hear screams first from one side, then the other.

Then, the troops _left_ the cover of the trees, and went back to the APCs. However, not more than 12 men came from each side. Still, that was enough to cause problems if they got close enough. So, I laid down and got to work.

Look through the scope, sight in on a trio of men, breath in, squeeze, not pull the trigger, and exhale. One. Next. Sight in, breath in, breath out and squeeze the trigger. Two. Next. Sight in, breath in, breath out and squeeze the trigger. Three.

Then, I hear an almighty screech, one that made the child in me want to curl up in fear and cry. I whip the scope to the left side of the freeway, where one of the aliens had left the forest, and was literally hoping from one soldier to the next, killing them with its tail, claws, or its secondary mouth.

"Dear god..." I mutter as I watch this practical ballerina of death kill half of the remaining soldiers. Then, I hear an answering screech from the right side, and I see the second alien doing the same thing.

Then, I see one of the soldiers back out of one of the APCs with a _Javelin anti-tank missile._

"Oh, no you don't, fucker," I mutter as I take a snapshot, taking off his arm, but not before he fired. At me.

**_I know, I know. It's a cliffhanger. But I've got nothing else to write at the moment, so... yeah. Cliffhanger. Deal with it._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meet and Greet- And Maybe Introductions.

"Oh shit."

_ Stay low, stay low, stay low! _ I think to myself as the missile flies right over me and explodes in the trees behind me. "The fuck?" I mutter to myself, surprised that the missile missed.  _ Oh, right. It's an  _ anti-tank  _ missile, not an  _ anti-personnel  _ missile.  _ I smirk as I turn around, line up, and shoot the soldier in the other arm and one of his legs, making sure that he wouldn't be getting away anytime soon- I had some questions to ask him.

I grunt as I stumble to my feet, a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down to see that I had reopened the RPG shrapnel wound from earlier. " _ Dammit"  _ I hiss in pain as I sit back down, covering the wound as I reach into my belt, grabbing a roll of half-used gauze and some string and a fishhook. I grit my teeth, take my helmet off, as I needed a better view for this, and begin to sew the wound shut again.  _ Got to take it easy. _ I think to myself as I quickly end the stitching, and re-bandage the wound, again. I wince as I get back up and begin walking to the man on the floor, the aliens chasing down a few mercs that had escaped into the forest.

"Why were you transporting the aliens?" I ask as I walk up to him, holstering my M107 as I went. "Fuck you." "Where were you taking them?" "Fuck you." "This will be a lot easier on you if you just give me what I want." "Fuck you, I'm not telling you anything, man." "This is the last time I will ask nicely. Why were you transporting the aliens, and where were you taking them?" He stayed silent. I sighed and got down to his level, taking out a knife that was in the back of my suit.

"I am going to stab you in the balls. You will either give me what I want to know, and I will kill you quickly, or I will drag this out as long as I have to in order to get the information I want." I say in a deathly quiet voice, one that made his eyes widen in fear and rapidly switch between my helmet and the knife.

"I'm not telling you anything, man." he whispered. I grunt. "Have it your-" suddenly, I hear a pair of hisses, and turn around to see the two aliens, stalking towards me, blood dripping from their mouths, talons, and tails.  _ On second thought... _ I think as I smile grimly at the two aliens, before putting my helmet back on.

"Fine. I'll let my compatriots here have at you. They speak telepathically, as you know, so it shouldn't be too hard for them to figure out what hurts the most," I say, while looking at the two aliens, who had started to grin with the most frightening pair of smiles I had ever seen, and I had seen some pretty messed up shit.

"No. you wouldn't dare…" the man said, his eyes dilating in fear as he realized what I was doing. "On the contrary," I said, still looking at the aliens, "I would dare. Do you want to know why? It's because I'm guessing that you're the man responsible for protecting the people that tortured the aliens, as well as making sure that they didn't escape. Is that correct?" I said, and the aliens hissed, and nodded, still smiling a smile that would unnerve even the most psychotic human- probably because the smile wasn't even close to being human.

"So, I'll ask you one more time," I said, turning back around and looking at the man, who was whiter than chalk and had started to shake. " _ What were you doing with the aliens? _ " He looked at me, looked at the aliens, then back at me again. He swallowed. "Never" He whispered, eyes wider than dinner plates and eyes smaller than peas.

I shrug. "Very well." I turn and look at the aliens, backing out of the way, and gesturing for the aliens to go ahead. "He's all yours." I say as I turn around and start checking the bodies for equipment, especially medical equipment. The stitching on my wound was not the best, seeing as I could only half see it and it had been done with a fishhook. I walk over to one of the squads of soldiers that had originally protected the convoy. 

I quickly go through all their gear, coming out with extra ammo for the AR-15 and M-4 rifles that I had back at home, as well as more ammo for my Five-Sevens. Also, a proper medpack was found as well, so, to the screams of the man with bullet holes in his legs probably being eaten alive, I take off the helmet and torso parts of my armor, groaning slightly as I sit down and review my horrible handiwork. I checked my watch, which was strapped to the outside of the armor, and has been with me since my 10th birthday, 11 years ago. 6:15. I'm gonna have to wrap this up quickly if I want to get home before nightfall.

I take out the medpack, grab the scissors, and unwind my wound, wincing slightly as my wound is exposed to fresh air. I quickly cut through the stitching, grunting slightly as the wound opens and blood starts to seep out. I grab the rubbing alcohol, wince, and pour it over my wound, grunting and groaning at the stinging sensation. 

I quickly grab my canteen, and rinse out the wound. After that, I grabbed proper stitching supplies, and was about to start when I heard a hiss. I looked up, and one of the aliens, I couldn't tell which one, seeing as they were identical, had walked up to me. I raise an eyebrow, noting the lack of little shits screaming in the background.

"I take it the man is dead?" I ask, to which the alien nods, then looks at my injury. It hisses again, then approaches me, before lowering itself to a squat while I layed down on the bed of one of the semis, and looks at me, as if asking for permission. I shrug.  _ Why the hell not? _ "Go ahead." I say, grimacing slightly from the wound. The alien nods and begins to gag, bobbing its head almost like a stork, before extending its inner mouth over my wound, and a white, gelatinous material comes out of its mouth and covers my wound, before one of its hands spreads the… drool? Salve? Over my wound. As the aliens' hand touches my stomach, I shiver at the touch of the alien, which felt like warm, moist rubber. I blink at the sudden lack of pain, and look at the alien, surprised that it would do something for someone of the same species that had tortured them from what seemed to be years, coming from the files.

"Thank you," I say, sitting up and grabbing my armor, putting it on and walking out of the truck, helmet in hand.

The alien nods, hisses again, then looks up to where the second alien was walking over. "So, what are you two going to do now? If you're not thinking of sticking around Sudbury, which I recommend, I'd go south until you hit a large lake; there is a very large island there with little to no people there. You could live there for years in the forests and hills there and never be found." The two aliens look at me, and shake their heads. They both hiss and point at the man that they had just killed, and hiss again. I nod.

"I can understand. You wish to get back at the people that did this to you. I may not like it, but I can understand- I can understand much better than most," I say, a note of bitterness creeping into my voice. 

"I don't know much about The Sect. I honestly don't, but what I do know is that these convoys  _ always _ run east to west. Also, the IFVs that came as reinforcements were 30 minutes away from when I attacked the convoy, so it stands to reason that if you stick to the shadows, and go east, you should find some sort of staging base-" I cut myself off, realizing something as I say this. I look back at the aliens, who were looking at me curiously.

"I'm coming with you." I say, to the complete and utter disbelief of the aliens in front of me, who now looked at me with an intensity that I could admire- and I could throw some pretty hard looks when I wanted. The one that had healed me tipped its head to the side in an obvious 'why?'. 

I sigh as I look at the two aliens, a determined edge entering my voice this time. "Because The Sect has been capturing people from the city, and most likely experimenting on them. I want that to stop. I cannot and  _ will not _ stand for something such as that. I want to make sure what happened to you never happens to anyone else ever again." The two aliens look at me and nod.

"However, I can't assault a facility with my current loadout; I need to go back home, switch my armor and loadout, and get a good night's sleep for this." To that the aliens look disappointed, but nod in understanding; They had seen what the RPG had done to my armor and to my body. I wasn't bulletproof like they were. 

"Now, you can either assault the facility now, under the cover of night, and I can come back tomorrow and provide back up if you need it, or you could wait here for me tomorrow morning where we could go together and have a much higher chance of success, or," I say, taking a deep breath for this next one,

"You could come home with me and we could all go out tomorrow and assault the facility then." The aliens looked at me with disbelief covering their faces, and one of them had their mouths part way open in shock. 

"The two of you need a proper night's rest, just as much as I do. Besides, hanging out around here where The Sect is most certainly looking for you is not a good idea. I don't want to assault that facility alone, as well as having to free the two of you a  _ second  _ time from people that are probably under very high alert," I say, justifying why I would invite two god-damned  _ aliens _ into my home. The two aliens look at each other for a long time, close to ten minutes, while I stand there patiently waiting for their response.

The two aliens reach a conclusion. They both look at me, to which I simply tilt my head to the side. They both nod at the same time. I smile beneath my helmet. "Right then, follow me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_She looks at the hive where their human companion lived. It was a medium-sized 'house' that was grey with a window at the top._ **

**_"Quickly, inside before someone sees," their companion, who had called itself 'Ethan', stated. She nods and walks forward, going up a few short steps to the entry. Ethan goes up to a keypad on the side of the door, one that looked alot like the ones seen in the facility that she had been kept in. He typed in a code and it beeped, followed by a whirring sound. Ethan nodded and opened the door._ **

**_"Come on, inside quickly." He said, to which she and her sister eagerly nodded and stepped inside._ **

**_"Watch your head inside; human houses weren't designed for nine-foot tall aliens," He says as the corners of his mouth twitches upwards. She complies, ducking slightly as to miss the twinkling clear object hanging from the ceiling. "Just walk in a little bit and you should be able to stand up," He says as he closes the door behind her and her sister._ **

**_She and her sister looked around with interest; This was the first time any of her species had been inside a human house. Directly in front and slightly to the right of the door there was a staircase that sent to the second half of the house, where there were three entryways, which Ethan had called 'doors'._ **

**_To the left of the staircase, there was a large room, which held a large table, a long and low object that looked something like the chairs she had seen in her small glimpses in the facility when they were transporting her and her sister from one room to another, just longer._ **

**_To the right of the staircase, there was a short hallway that ran parallel to the stairs, with a single 'door' there as well. She walked more into the middle of the large room, where it joined with the hallway and opened into a second room that had a table that connected directly to the floor. On either side of this table, there were containers that looked to be made out of some sort of brown material that felt cool and slightly rough to the touch, unlike the metal that had made up her life before._ **

**_There was also several silver objects, one that was in the middle of the table, and looked to be some sort of hook with a hole in one end and a container to hold liquid below it. There was also a silver object that was on the floor and was in between some of the containers._ **

**_Below the stairs, there was a second set of stairs going down in the opposite direction of the first set._ **

" **_Welcome to my humble abode," Ethan said with another twitch of the corners of his mouth._ **

**_"I don't have much in terms of beds for you guys, but one of you can take the couch here," pointing towards the long low object beside the table._ **

**_"The other can take the bed in there." he said, pointing to yet another door opposite the second set of stairs._ **

**_"I'll sleep upstairs. Right now, I gotta grab something to eat." 'He is incredibly generous, sister.' She thought, to which her sister replied in the same tone of impression._ **

**_‘Indeed. We are very lucky for him to be so… nice. I did not know someone of his species could be so generous simply because, as he said on the walk over, 'It's the right thing to do.''_ **

" **_Oh, that reminds me- Are you two hungry? Or did you… eat on the job?" He asked._ **

**_They both silently shook their heads no. They had… eaten on the job, as he had so eloquently put it._ **

" **_Alllllllrighty then," he said with another twitch of his lips. 'He does that alot, doesn't he?' Her sister thought._ **

**_After their companion had eaten, which consisted of a small slab of meat with some strange red and purple things, which Ethan had called 'potatoes', on the side, He walked up to her and her sister._ **

**_"You know, I never saw anything in the files in terms of names for you two. Do you have names?" They shook their heads no._ **

**_"Huh. Okay. Do you mind if I think up names overnight and run them by you in the morning? It'd get mighty old to keep calling you two 'aliens' especially if I say one of you and mean the other." This, again, surprised her and her sister; she had never had a proper name before. Even in the facility, they had simply been called 'test subjects 101 and 102'. They both eagerly nodded, their tails swishing slightly in delight._ **

**_"Okay then, I'll think of names overnight and pitch them to you in the morning."_ **

**_Ethan bade her and her sister 'good night', whatever that meant, and went up the stairs and into the third door. She walked through the door while her sister took the couch. She saw a large low object with some sort of very soft fur on the top, to which she simply lied down, curled up, and went to sleep._ **

**_She woke up in the middle of the night, sensing an elevated heart rate and hearing slight whimpers, as well as feeling flashes of intense fear and terror. She cocked her head to the side, and walked out into the main room, where she saw that her sister had awoken as well._ **

**_'It is coming from our companion; what are we to do?' She thought._ **

**_'I do not know. If he were a member of our race, I would go and comfort him. However; he is not of our race, and as such he might not see what we would do as the right thing to do in his culture.' She growled._ **

**_'I refuse to let the man that saved us and rescued us from a living hell to suffer; I_** **will** **_help him.' And with that, she turned around and walked up the stairs, entering the room in which Ethan was sleeping._**

**_She knew that all a human would see in the room was darkness, but since she did not need light to see, and instead relied on a mix of smell, infrared, and heat vision, and was able to 'sense' colors, she could see as if it was broad daylight. She say their companion tossing and turning in bed, and heard him mutter_ **

**_"No. please, don't do this. Just let me go; please…" as well as other words that she could not make out. She also sensed from him, due to their proximity, extreme distress, fear, and terror. She walked forward, before deliberating what to do next. Suddenly, Ethan turned over and flung his hand out, grasping a hold of her hand which, combined with the jelly that she had given him to help heal his wounds, as well as their proximity and her trying to figure out what was wrong with him, accidentally made her see what he was witnessing in his sleep._ **

**_She stiffened as images rushed into her mind, images of a man holding a woman and smaller human, covering their eyes from a massive explosion, one that she_** **knew** **_was going to wipe out the trio of humans in front of her. She tried to pull Ethan out of the dream, but to no avail; she was stuck with him until he went to a dream that had a less of a grip on his mind. The explosion quickly reached them, burning the humans to the ground and imprinting them on the side of a house, before turning her vision white, and all she heard was ringing._**

**_Suddenly, she was in a cell, much like the one that she had been contained in, only instead of her being on a table, it was Ethan chained and naked, with lacerations covering his body._ **

**_There were a pair of humans in front of him, a male and a female, and the female was speaking._ **

**_"Oh, Ethan, you naive little bitch. Did you really believe that Max here had captured my sister? You really should have known better. After all, I did tell you to trust no one." Ethan weakly raised his head, shock and disbelief covering his features._ **

**_"Annabeth? Wh….what are y-you doing?" The male, Max, laughed cruelly._ **

**_"Ethan, for all your brains and brawn, you trust way too easily. Especially with the heart. All it took was for you to fall in love and trust someone; who knew it could be that easy?" Ethan's mouth was open in shock, and his eyes were welling up with tears._ **

**_"A-annabeth? W-why?" Annabeth smirked as she pressed her lips to Ethan's ear, but she could still hear what was being said._ **

**_"Come now, honey. It's a nuclear apocalypse. Love is just a commodity." And with that, a horrible rage took over her. She opened her mouth and screeched in anger. Oh, how she wanted to tear the female to shreds in the most excruciating was possible. However, she needed to bring Ethan out of this nightmare. So, she concentrated, using her anger as fuel. And with an almighty screech of rage, she yanked Ethan out of the dream and into reality._ **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled as I lurched awake, grabbing a knife from my bedside table and holding it. One of the aliens backed up quickly from where it was standing over me, letting go of my hand in the process. It started to make a rumbling sound in its chest, which sounded almost exactly like a cat purring, just louder and deeper. The second alien, who had raced up the stairs in alarm to me yelling and had burst into the room, joined in, which somehow calmed me down, making me realize that I was no longer in the hellscape that was my dreams and instead back in the relative safety of my

"Mother fuck," I groan, lieing back down and placing the knife on my bedside table, shutting my eyes and trying to hold in the tears and failing. 

"What… the heck just happened, and why were you holding my hand?" I groan, opening my eyes once I felt I could do so without having them turn into waterworks.

The alien that had… been in my dreams? Seriously? Stopped purring and walked up to me, before tapping its head and snarling. I sigh. 

"Yeah, it was a bad dream. Though, I have them most every night and barely get enough sleep anyway," I sigh, rolling over and trying to stand up, only for the alien to place its hand on my chest, making me shiver.

It gently pushed me back down onto the bed, before getting onto the bed and curling up, its long banana-like head pressed up against the side of my face. I feel the same thing on the other side, to which I look over and see the second alien doing the same thing. 

Suddenly, I feel a… presence, for lack of a better term, press against my own, and feel emotions that certainly weren't my own enveloping me. I close me eyes and begin to quietly cry as I feel the alien, which, I realized, was the presence pressing against my own, brush away the fear and terror, replacing them with simple calmness and warmth.

"Thank you… Angel," I say, falling asleep. Angel purred and wrapped herself more firmly around me for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me, the author. I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter- I can freely admit I don't know how plot or romance works, so... enjoy a rushed and uncalled for romance?

**Chapter 3: Revelations and Bonding. All types of Bonding.**

I sigh as I wake up, feeling as though I had just had the best sleep in years. _That's probably because it_ was _the best sleep in years,_ I think to myself as I get up and stretch, only to be stopped by a long, black segmented tail that was draped across my stomach, stopping me from getting up. I freeze as the memories of earlier this morning suddenly came rushing back to me. I look to my left and right, and am greeted with the sights of two nine-foot tall aliens with tails longer than they are tall draped and practically wrapped around me.

 _What the fuck did I just get myself into?_ I think to myself as I slowly untangle myself from the two aliens, before sneaking out of the room and going into the shower to wash and get ready for today's raid. _What was that? Did it seriously just convey its emotions to me? What the hell do I do now?_ I groan, frustrated and confused. Normally, it's easy. Just push down the emotions and the dreams, take it out on the scum of Sudbury. 

Now, however, these two _aliens! Mother-fucking ALIENS!_ Come out of nowhere and make me do things I would normally never do- that is; ASSAULT A SECRET FACILITY WITH SAID PAIR OF ALIENS! What the hell is my world coming to? _It's those damn dirty blues,_ I think comedically to myself. I sigh as I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist, mentally shrugging. _Well, I'll do the same thing I've always done when presented with a new situation: wing it and see what happens._ I open the door to the bathroom, and jump back, seeing one of the aliens, which, I realise in the back of my head, instead of being a midnight black, is instead a dark blue, now that I can look at them in direct sunlight.

"Sweet Jesus, please don't do that again," I say shakily, stepping back and wrapping the towel more firmly around my waist, as I notice that she had started to 'drool' from between… her… legs. The alien, Angel, I remember as I look at it, bows its head and croons softly. I sigh as I look at her. I reach out my hand and cautiously rub my hand along the side of her mouth, feeling the sinewy ropes of muscle and smooth, rubbery skin. Angel starts to purr, pushing her head into my touch.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to living alone, much less than living with aliens, which I don't think anyone has done before." Angel looks at me, before stepping closer to me and enveloping me in a hug. I smile as I return the hug. 

"Thank you, but I gotta make breakfast, Angel," I say, smiling as I say her name. Angel purrs and nods, letting me go.

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed and making breakfast for the three of us downstairs. I was thinking of a name for the second alien. _Well, she doesn't exactly say, or more exactly, sound much. She always moves silently, even more so than Angel,_ I think with a slight grimace as I remember earlier this morning when I was changing and she had silently padded in on me naked. I had turned around, putting on underwear, and there she was, just… standing there. I had yelped, turned around and yanked on my drawers. She, I realized, as I had seen a… liquid… slightly dripping from between her legs, like with Angel. 

She twitched, then quickly scampered out, without even making a sound. I sigh and shake my head, clearing that memory from my head. I quickly come up with a name, working it through my mind, thinking about how it fits her. I nod, satisfied with my choice. _All I gotta do is run it by her,_ I think. I turn around, grabbing the flour, eggs, milk, and the pancake mix. I turn around and activate the electric stove.

I know, it's a nuclear apocalypse, how would I get power? Answer is, solar generators and an automated hydro-electric dam supplies power to the southern half of the city, which is protected by… The Watch. So, after saving them from a raider gang, they thanked me by hooking me up to their power supply.

I grab a bowl, and start making breakfast. I hear a hiss from behind me, and turn around to see the two aliens walking in. 

"Hello there," I say, smiling as they walk in. The two aliens bob their heads in greeting and look around, before settling their gaze on the pan that held a baking pancake, and the plate beside the oven that held 2 more, already complete. 

"I didn't know if you were hungry, so I made pancakes for all of us. If you don't like it, that's okay, just leave them and I'll either eat them, or save them for later," I say, not knowing if they eat every day, or only eat meat. The two aliens bob their heads, and each one walks up and tears a small piece off of one of the pancakes, holding it up to their mouth and opening it, to which their secondary mouths come out and take a piece. They both cock their heads to the side, before looking at me and nodding, before taking another bite. I smile, grab the third pancake, and sit down before eating. After that, I put the plates away and looked at the alien that I had not given a name; that is until now.

"So, I, uh, think I have a name for you," I say nervously. She freezes and puts down the pancake that she was about to finish, before looking at me intensely. 

"How about Shadow, since where one goes, the other always seems to follow. Also, wherever you go, you always seem to go silently," I say with a smirk, to which Shadow's face took on an almost green hue. Angel looked between me and Shadow, and hissed in what almost could be a query. Shadow hung her head and hissed in reply.

For a moment, Angel just stood there in shock. Then, she peeled back her lips and let out a long, stuttering hiss, one that I realized was a laugh. Shadow seemed to sink lower, and the hue on her face only intensified. I chuckled as I walked around the counter to her in the kitchen and placed my hand on the side of her head, like what I did with Angel outside the bathroom.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Shadow. In fact, Angel did the same thing when I got out of the shower," I said with a smirk, to which Shadow's head whips up and around to look at Angel, who had stopped 'laughing' and had started to turn green as well. I laugh. "Alright, now that we have names out of the way, I am going to check my armor and see what I have to fix, as well as replacing my ammo." I say as I get up and begin to go to the garage. 

"You two can follow me if you want, but I might ask you to help me with certain things." The two aliens nod and quickly finish their pancakes, before getting up and following me to the garage.

I open the door to the garage, turning on the light as I do so. I look to where I had stored my armor on the workbench the night before, and had placed my weapons on their certain racks. I nod as I walk over to the workbench and inspect the armor. There were a lot of dents from rifle rounds, which I could easily pound out after heating the metal. 

However, the 4-inch hole in the stomach part of the torso would require a more permanent approach. I sigh as I realize that I would have to melt down that waist segment and reforge it. _Hope I have enough metal,_ I think grimly. The Mark 3 suit is an alloy of Type 4 titanium, which is used in the hulls of russian submarines, as well as in some military vehicles, and steel, so it wasn't exactly easy to come across.

I opened a 6-foot tall safe that held all my metal, as well as materials to make bullets. How else would I get ammo? I've got enough metal to make 2 new suits, as well as enough brass, lead, tungsten, and gunpowder to make over 100 .50 cal normal bullets, and 25 APDS rounds, or well over a hundred rounds of 5.56mm for my M-4, 7.62mm for the AK-47, 5.7mm for my Five-Sevens, or .30-06 for my Garand. I grab a pair of ingots, as well as the broken torso piece, and walk out of the garage and around to the back of the house, where I had a solid-sized backyard, which held a forge, anvil, and all the tools required to make bullets. I started the smelter, which was an electric arc furnace. 

Once it had heated up, I put the ruined section of my armor in there as well as a quarter of an ingot, which immediately began to melt. I nod as I look at the pair of aliens, measuring their torsos in my head, and wondering if an ingot was enough to cover their torsos. For me, a single ingot would cover my entire torso, helmet, and half of an arm at standard thickness, and two would make me a full set and still have a quarter ingot left over.

"You two want me to make you two a set of armor, or do you think you're good?" I ask, to which the two aliens shake their heads. 

"Alllllllrighty, then. Just me," I say, turning around and gauging the state of the melting plate, before nodding and grabbing a container, and pouring the alloy into it, and placing it in clamps and tightening it, then turning on a large fan, which blew pure oxygen through the container, heating the alloy as well as making any impurities raise to the top of the container as the alloy's density changes, where I scoop them out using a long-handled ladle. 

I then grab a mold, and pour the alloy into the mold, where I put it into another set of clamps, cover the top of the mold and squeeze it, which gives the alloy its shape as it rapidly cooled, a trademark effect of the alloy. I took the top off of the mold and broke it in half, leaving the brand new armor piece glowing a dull red, and even then it was rapidly cooling. 

It would still be 10 minutes before it would be cool enough to touch, but from what I could tell, it was a good pour and form. I nod, leaving it to cool on its own as I turn off the forge and other tools, before walking back to the garage, taking stalk of my ammo.

"500 5.7, 750 5.56, 300 .30-06, and… 250 .50 with another 75 APDS. 'nother 25 APDS and 50 more .50 cal and I'll be good,'' I mutter to myself. I nod as I grab the proper materials, before turning around and seeing Shadow an inch away from me, to which, after years of having people try to sneak up on me, I unconsciously drop the materials and swing a fist at her. When I hit her, My wrist feels as if it's on fire, and grunt in pain from the probably sprained wrist.

"Ahhh, fuck, that hurts," I groan in pain. Shadow just stood there, shocked at what happened. I hear a sudden screech, and Angel just… appears in front of me, hissing and screeching at Shadow, who seemed to have recovered from what had happened and was shaking.

"Angel, it's not her fault; I should have looked before I swung," I mutter to which she whips around and hisses at me, before freezing as she realizes what she had done, then whimpers and hugs me. "It's okay, It's okay, It's neither of your faults, I should have watched what I was doing, I just won't be assaulting the facility with you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I say as I extract myself from her hug and turn around to splint my wrist inside, while the two aliens watch me sadly, not knowing what to do.

Several hours and a wrist splint later, I'm sitting in front of my armor, replacing the formerly broken torso segment. I have not seen the girls since I went inside to set and splint my wrist. I sigh as I lean back, looking the armor over. The visorless helmet, looking almost like the faces of Angel and Shadow, with the bottom half of the helmet looking like a grimacing jaw, and the top a smooth curve back. My eyes wander down to the torso piece, which comprises a single piece for my upper chest, and flexible but strong bands overlapping each other for the front of my stomach. 

The sides were more banded pieces, with the back being several plates overlapping each other. My eyes then flick over to the arms, which was a single piece on a hinge for the top and bottom of my upper arms, with another piece that hinged open for my forearms and elbows. The gloves were made of a single metal piece for the back, side, and palm of my hand, and segmented bands connected with a flexible aluminum strip on the top, also overlapping, for my fingers. My eyes flick down to the legs, which were set up in the same way as the arms, just with custom-built boots. 

The entire armor was colored a gun metal grey main color, with a dark green sage color running down the armor in lines as well as outlining the larger plates and leg segments, with an X on the front of the faceplate. The armor had saved my life countless times, and was, in effect, my closest friend.

I sigh as I get up, checking my wrist once more. It was barely a sprain, but it was my right hand, and I wouldn't be able to shoot any of my guns or use my sword without damaging the wrist more. _Then again,_ I think to myself, _Maybe it's a blessing in disguise; it'll take a week for my wrist to heal, and attacking a facility the day after a major attack and loss of two major 'assets',_ my lips curling in a sneer at that word, _the guards will be on high alert. So, we wait a week and let my wrist heal, then go and attack the facility._ I nod, getting up and putting my armor away with one hand, which took much longer than I thought it would, then go and look for the girls, whistling the theme of 'When Johnny Comes Marching Home'. I walk inside, and call out for the girls.

"Shadow? Angel? You in here?" No response. I sigh as I walk into the kitchen, grabbing myself a glass of water. Suddenly, I hear a whimper. I freeze, then grab a knife. I grimace as I switch the knife from my right hand to my left. The sounds coming from downstairs; I creep up to the first stair, then slowly go down, skipping the third step from the top; it squeaks and I'd rather try to keep quiet, thank you very much. I reach the bottom of the stairs, opening the door that would keep the place warm down here, and stalk in. I round the corner, and I'm greeted by the sight of Shadow and Angel on the ground, curled up and whimpering.

"What the hell are you two doing down here?" I say as I put the knife down on a table nearby, as Shadow whips her head up and around to look at me, before getting up and crawling over to me; The ceiling down here is low enough that I had to duck my head since I stood at 6'4", so the two girls had to crawl. _Although, it seemed as if they were more suited to crawling then standing up,_ the back of my mind notes.

"Why are you two down here? You're going to freeze! I've already told you, it's _not your fault_ what happened; it's _mine,_ _I'm_ the one that's been living alone for years, and should have known better then to react like that- besides, I asked you to come out with me," I say softly but sternly looking at Shadow, who had walked up to me and now was practically kissing the floor with her head, making me notice the scars that criss-crossed the top of her dome, which looked exactly like the ones on my back from my… time with Annabeth and Max…

"Mother fucking assholes," I swear under my breath, before dropping to a squat and placing my hand on the bottom of Shadow's jaw, making her look up at me. She croons and hesitantly pushes her head into my hand, making me smile and rub her head more, then reach back and begin to rub her crest as I sigh, contemplating about what I am going to show them, as I look up and see Angel crawling over to me as well, to which I reach out with my hand and rub her head as well, the two of them purring and wrapping their tails around me. I look at Angel's head as well, seeing the some scars on her head, but not nearly as many as I had seen on Shadow, only they extended down her back as well, where there were four scarred-over nubs on her back as I look over at Shadow and see the same thing, making me wonder what was there, and only reinforcing my decision.

I sigh as I pull my hands off of the girls, making them stop purring and practically pout. I sigh as I mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do; I had never done this with anyone before, but if I was going to do it, I might as well do it with people that had gone through things that were at least similar, if not worse than what I had gone through.

I look at each of them in the eye, as they realized that I was going to reveal something extremely close to my heart to them, as they had sat back and were staring intently at me. 

"Look, a slightly sprained wrist isn't the least of what I've gone through, okay? I've gone through a lot worse. Angel, you knew what I went through; you had seen my dreams, but I don't think you do, Shadow, to which she hisses and nods her head. 

"You do? Oh, yeah, telepathy, right…" I clear my throat and continue. 

"At any rate, you two don't know how long I was… in that… chamber… for, do you?" At that, the two aliens, hiss and shake their heads. I sigh and look at the ground, before standing up, turning around, and removing my shirt.

"I was there for a total of 48 days," I whisper, as the girls view my back, which was practically made of scar tissue from lashings, boiling hot water being poured on my back, and salt being rubbed into the wounds over the course of a month and a half. The two of them were silent as they viewed my back, to which I turned around and saw two very angry expressions. 

They had a look of pure and utter anger on their faces, snarling in fury, Shadow practically tearing the carpet, and Angel seething, with drool coming out of the corners of her mouth while her tail was swishing from side to side quite violently. 

They look at me, and immediately change their expressions, though Angel had a bit of a difficult time, it would seem. They both coo and purr, drawing me into an embrace with me between them, as I begin to cry. Again. For the second time in one day. Bloody record.

Anyway, the two girls purr and coo as they hold me between them, wrapping their tails around the three of us. Suddenly, I feel a consciousness press against my own, and once more, warmth spread throughout my body, starting in my mind and going down, until all I could feel was the two aliens holding me and the warmth throughout my body as I silently weep.

I slowly woke up, the first thing coming back to me was that I showed a pair of aliens my scars, something I had never done for anyone before. After that, nothing. Not even a flash of something, just nothing. I sigh as I rub my eyes, before realizing what I was doing and look at my wrist, which was covered in the strange jelly that had covered my stomach hole. 

Also, no pain. Huh. Okay, then. _Score two for the alien medicine_ , I think to myself as I take off the resin and see that my wrist is healed. I sigh as I sit up, realizing that I'm in my bed on the ground floor. I finish sitting up, and try to get up and out of bed, only to hear a bloody _mewling_ sound, to which I look around and finally realize that I am being held on either side by Shadow and Angel, who had woken up when I had moved, and were trying to make me stay in bed with them.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed and cuddle, ladies," I say with a slight smirk, to which the girls blush and look at anything but me, "I need to check the hole in my stom- ack!" I yelp mid sentence as I'm pulled back down into their embrace, as I feel their tails wrap themselves around my legs and gently caress my back, which sends tingles down my spine. 

"Okay, I guess I can lie down for a few minutes," I mutter to the girls as they let out long, stuttering hisses. "Hey, don't laugh at me! I'm taking care of myself, and you two are being selfish," I say sarcastically with a smile, but they both stop hissing and pout at me, before unwrapping their tails from around me. _Aw, shit. There I go again and mess everything up, just as I always do._ I think to myself. 

"Hey, I was just joking around. If you want me to stay here, then I'll stay," I whisper to the two of them, to which they look up at me and purr, pulling me into a 3-way embrace. _Well, at least I'm not alone,_ I think to myself in my head.

' _No, Ethan. You are not alone, not anymore,'_ A feminine voice softly states in my mind. 

"Wh… What the fuck?" I mutter, leaning back from between the two aliens. 

"Did you just… talk to me in my mind?" I whisper to the aliens, to which Angel purrs and nods. 

"H-How?" 

' _When Angel gave you some of her jelly, some of it must have gotten into your bloodstream. That, combined with the repeated mind-melds, culminated in your mental barriers lowering enough for us to establish a bond with you,’_ Came a second, slightly deeper but still feminine voice. 

"Sh-Shadow?" I mutter in awe, and she nods. "Well, this will certainly make communication a lot easier," I say with a smile.

**{sexual foreplay! You've been warned!}**

' _Indeed it will,_ ' Angel said with a purr as she pulls me back down, enveloping me in her embrace. 

' _Hey, not fair. You can't keep him all to yourself,'_ Shadow complained. ' _Wait your turn,'_ Angel replied with a throaty purr. 

' _I'll share him… in a bit,'_ She said as she _nibbled_ my neck, making me groan from the stimulation. "Ladies, I really gotta check my stomach, I don't want it to get infected," I say, to which Angel and Shadow both hiss dismissively. 

' _The wounds will have healed by now,'_ Shadow said dismissively, then grabbed me out from under Angel. "Wha- Hey, be careful!" I yelp as I'm tugged back and forth. _That's it, I've had enough,_ I think grimly to myself before grabbing the ends of the girls tails, right behind the blades,and begin to stroke the soft skin between the chinks, garnering an immediate and severe reaction- The two girls stiffening, before slumping to the bed and letting out long stuttering hisses. ' _Ohhhhh… E-Ethan…'_ Angel _whimpered_ , as I got up and let go of their tails.

"Now, one of you explain to me what the hell that was all about, or I'll start stroking your tails again, and this time, I won't stop," I say sternly as I wiggle my fingers, to which they whimper and coil their tails around themselves, as far away from me and my fingers as possible.

' _We told you Ethan, we bonded with you, and that makes you part of our hive, and the only male in our hive that we have… or want~.'_ Shadow said with a lusty purr, and tries to snatch a leg with her tail, to which she immediately realizes her mistake. 

' _No, no wait! Please don- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, E-Eth-annn...'_ Shadow whimpered as she realized her mistake, and I set to it with a will, while thinking it over. "So, you two are horny." I concluded to which Angel nodded, whilst watching my fingers slowly work their way over every inch of Shadow's tail, and asked a question. 

' _How did you know our tails were so sensitive?'_ "When I was going through the files on your… pod, I saw a biology and anatomy review. I quickly skimmed through it, and this tidbit caught my eye." ' _I-If you k-ohhhh-keep going do-hmmmmm-wn this road, y-you-r g-going to start something yo-ahhh-u can't finish,'_ Shadow whimpered, though with a more authoritarian tone to it. I also noticed a… smell, coming off of Shadow, as well as Angel, just not as strong, one that made me think of more… lewd things, as well as sending my nethers afire. 

I pull my hands off of her, and adopt a nervous expression, while mentally thinking over what I was about to do. "Well, in that case…" I say as I simultaneously think over what's about to happen. _Do I really-_ I catch a whiff of the pheramones that Shadow was now pumping out. _Okay, yes I am, fuck it. Let's do this,_ I think grimly.

**{Sex Scene! You've been warned!}**

"On second thought…" I say with a smirk as I lick the tips of my fingers and grab the ladies' tails and work my fingers up from the bottom to the base of their tails, right behind their rears. 

' _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~'_ the girls simultaneously whimper as they fall backward onto the bed, taking my hands with me, making me yelp as I fall forward, my hands trapped under their rears as I fall between them. 

' _Oh, Ethan~'_ Angel says as I extract my hands from under their thighs. I yelp in shock as I was yanked into the air by a pair of tails, whose owners begin purring loud and long as they begin to slowly undress me, starting at the top and working their way down. My shirt is practically ripped off, and the girls begin stroking my torso softly but sensually, before sliding their hands around to my back, and begin slowly rubbing my scars, making me shudder and groan slightly from the stimulation.

"You know, there's something you should know about me," I mutter, head hanging and shuddering from the pleasure. ' _oh, and what would that be?'_ Angel inquired.

"I _always_ complete my mission," I growl as I twist and break free from their tails, before sliding my hands up their inner thighs and touching their innermost sanctum. 

' _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~'_ They both shudder and purr, and literally collapse on top of me. I smirk as I continue to stroke their flowers, before slowly finding their slits and insterting a pair of fingers inside. The reaction was immediate; They freeze, go limp, before opening their mouths and screech long and loud. I wince at the noise, but only push my fingers farther inside. The girls quiver and arch their backs, whimpering and starting to drool. 

' _E-Ethan, p-please, s-stop, i-it's too much,'_ Shadow whimpered, convulsing and drooling. I freeze and immediately pull out my fingers. 

"Are you alright? Did I go too far? Are you hurt?" I ask nervously, thinking that I'd hurt them. 

' _Oh, no, Ethan, you didn't hurt us at all,'_ Angel said with a purr as the two of them suddenly lurch up, pinning my arms to my side and catching the edge of my pants with their tails, before pulling it down. They begin to purr, loud and throatily. They then catch my underwear and pull that down as well. I begin to blush as they look upon my member and begin to drool quite heavily. 

' _Oh, Ethan, you truly are well-built,'_ Shadow purred as she and Angel watched with hunger as my 6-inch member gew to life under the excited gaze of the two aliens. I blush at her praise. 

"Than- ohhhh god that feels good," I moan as Angel grasps my member with a paw and begins to slowly stroke it. "Oh, god, that feels amazing," I say deliriously as Angel leans over my cock and drools on it, lubricating it.

' _Just sit back and relax, Ethan, you don't have to do anyth-oh!'_ Shadow yelps as I grab her and maneuver her over my head, before lowering her hips onto my mouth as I stretch my tongue out and lick her pussy from the top to the bottom, covering every inch with my tongue. 

' _Ohhhh, Ethan, yes, please, don't stop~!'_ Shadow hisses as I plunge my tongue messily into her depths, probing and licking every inch I could reach. I groan as I feel a familiar tightening in my balls, begin licking all the harder as Angel sensed this and released my cock, before opening her maw and stretching out her inner mouth, before that closes around my cock. 

She begins to bob her head up and down on my member, making my shiver and convulse with pleasure, before groaning and wildly bucking my hips in pleasure as I spew my load down Angel's throat, just as Shadow's walls close around my tongue and pulse, before bathing my head in fluids. 

I quickly drink it up, which tastes bitter sweet, like dark chocolate. I moan as simultaneously Shadow and Angel arch their backs and shriek in pleasure, before collapsing on top of me. However, it seems like the two of them were just getting started, as I was still drowsy as they purr and get up, gently grabbing me and laying me down on top of the pillows.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I mutter, barely coherent. ' _Just lie down and relax, Ethan, We'll take it from here.'_ Angel whispered as she stroked my member, revitalizing it. 

"Ladies, I may be able to take down over 60 heavily armed and armored soldiers and 12 armored vehicles single handedly, but going even half a round I think is beyond me." I mutter. ' _You don't even have to move, Ethan. Just lie back and enjoy,'_ Shadow purred as she positioned herself over my waist and slowly slid down, engulfing me in her folds. I moan as I slide inside of her, her depths gripping and pulling me deeper inside. Shadow hisses and arcs her back, sliding down until I'm fully sheathed inside of her. 

She huffs as she feels me inside of her, slowly getting used to her literal alien invader- though I'm probably anything but unwelcome at this point- and slowly slides up until just my tip is inside, then slides back down, engulfing me in her depths. I moan as she hilts me in her depths, then I grab onto her hips before lifting her up and slamming her down into me, as she arched her back and shrieked in pleasure. I growl as I lurch up and flip her around, so I was on top and grab her hips, slamming into her time after time. She shrieked and stuttered in pleasure, her jaw rolling open as her inner mouth slammed out and spasmed open and close. I felt her grip my member, massaging every inch as it squeezed and massaged it, pushing me over the edge. 

I moan as I jackhammer into her, before slamming into her and releasing inside of her, coating her insides white. She sputters and hisses in pleasure, before sagging on top of me. I groan as I roll over, pulling myself out of her with a lewd _pop_ , and hug her against me. ' _My Love~'_ Shadow sighs as she falls asleep, exhausted. I groan as I turn over and look at Angel, drunkenly smiling.

"Ready for round two?" I ask, to which she purrs and strokes me, revitalizing my member for one last round. ' _Anything for my male~'_ She purrs as she rolls over and presents her endearing rear to me, to which I smile as I move over to her, massaging her tail and ass, before slowly pushing myself inside of her, to a mixture of sputtering hisses and shrieks, sheathing myself in her warm depths. I moan as I pull myself out, then push myself back in, quickly building a rhythm. Angel shrieks in pleasure as I cram every inch into her, making her howl my name. 

' _OHHH, ETHAN!'_ I groan as I feel my balls tightening, slamming myself into her one final time. Angel lets out one final, stuttering hiss before collapsing on top of me, as I groan and maneuver my fall so I'm between the two girls, before sliding an arm around each of the girls, pulling them close. They both unconsciously purr and wrap their tails around me as I fall asleep, hearing them whisper to me one final time. ' _Our Mate…'_

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Planning and Friends, Old and New. Oh, and more Planning.**

  
  
  
  


**_Angel freezes as she wakes up, thinking that she was still in the facility. Then, the events of the past two days came rushing back to her, and she saggs back into the bed, remembering that she was no longer in the hands of ‘The Sect’, as Ethan called them, and was instead at Ethan’s house, sleeping with Shadow and Ethan. She purrs unconsciously as she remembers the events of last night, when she and Shadow had mated with Ethan. She did not expect him to care so much about them during it, contrary to what her instincts told her, but she welcomed it- It just showed her that she and Shadow had made the right choice and that Ethan cared for them._ **

**_She looks to her right, expecting to find Ethan pressed up between her and Shadow, but all she sees is her sisters’ slumbering form. She freezes in fear, and immediately leaps out of bed, waking Shadow with a flurry of thoughts._ **

**_‘Angel, what is the problem?’ Shadow blearily asks. ‘It is Ethan, he is not here! He is not with us!’ Shadow freezes as she hears this._ **

**_‘IF SOMEONe HAS TAKEN HIM, I WILL TEAR THEM APART.’ She snarls as she gets out of bed, and the two of them race out of the bedroom and into the main room._ **

**_“Morning, sleepyheads,” A voice says to their left, and they whip around to see Ethan, shirtless, making food for them. They shriek as they slam into him, trying to make sure that this is not an illusion and that they are actually touching and feeling their human, that this is not a dream and that they are safe and all together._ **

**_“Hey, Hey, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here,” Ethan says surprised as Angel and Shadow wrap their limbs and arms around him, hugging him to them._ **

**_“What got into you this morning?” Ethan says worriedly as he gently untangles himself from their embrace._ **

**_‘Ethan, oh, Ethan, w-we thought that someone had t-taken you, t-that we were all alone,’ Angel whimpered as she clung to Ethan, refusing to let go of him._ **

**_“Well, I’m not going anywhere without you two, that’s for sure. But you’re going to have to let me go if you two want breakfast- It’s going to burn,” Ethan gently said as he extracted himself for a second time from Angel, then turns around and continues to make breakfast, which again were the things that he had called ‘pancakes’. Angel started to drool as she caught the scent that was coming from the food._ **

**_‘Ethan, how do you make something smell this good? It smells delicious.’ Ethan smiles and rubs the fur on the top of his head, something that Angel found incredibly endearing._ **

**_“Thanks, Angel, but it’s nothing special- I just added a little vanilla and nutmeg.” She did not know what ‘Vanilla’ and ‘Nutmeg’ was, but she knew it made the pancakes taste quite good. ‘What will we be doing today, Ethan?’_ **

**_Ethan’s smile fades away, and he frowns as he looks at the ground. “You are going to go over anything you know about The Sect’s facility, anything that will help us get inside. I’m going to make some calls, call in a few favours.”_ **

**_‘Ethan, you haven’t told anyone about us, have you?’ Shadow said nervously. Ethan’s frown deepened._ **

**_“No, I haven’t told anyone, and I won’t either. You two are my secret, and nobody’s taking you away from me,” He said with a smile as he grabs the pancakes and gives one each to Angel and Shadow._ **

**_‘You’ve certainly thought this through,’ Shadow remarked as they tore into their breakfast. “I’ve been up for four hours, girls. It’s close to noon.” Ethan stated dryly._ **

**_‘Oh. Next time, wake us up, please don’t scare us like that.’ Angel asked, not wanting to wake up and not have Ethan there with them. Ethan smiles and rubs Angel’s jaw, which makes her purr and push her jaw into his hand. “Of course, whatever yo-” Suddenly, there was a banging at the front door, and the girls whipped around and hissed in hostility._ **

**_“Ladies, get out back. If you hear shots, run. Don’t look back.” Ethan said as he gets up, and grabs one of his weapons from where it was sitting on the table._ **

**_‘But-’_ **

**_“No buts. Get outside, NOW.” Ethan ordered. Angel and Shadow whimpered, but did as he asked._ **

**_‘I will not leave him here to die,’ Angel thought to herself. She snarled in determination and began to walk onto the wall and then the roof, Shadow following close behind._ **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I go up to the door, silently sliding a mag in my Five-Seven, hearing another round of impatient knocking. “Yeah, yeah, one sec,” I yell as I chamber a round, walking up to the door and holding the gun behind the door.

I whip open the door and point the gun through the door, only for me to immediately lower the gun. “Jack? The hell are you doing here, man?!” I say happily to the other man on the door, who then raises his arms and goes 

“WASSAPP?” “WASSAPP!” I reply, a huge shit-eating grin on my face. “I came to see how my favorite maple syrup chugging, bad guy shooting, all-around badass is doing! What the fuck else?!” He says, as I walk forward, tucking the gun into my waistline as I grab him in a bear hug and squeeze. 

“Sweet jesus, man, how longs’ it been? Six, Seven years?” “Seven and a half” Jack replies as I continue to squeeze the hell out of him. 

“Man, it is good to see you! How’s the family?” I ask, finally letting go of him and gesturing for him to enter the house. His smile fades. 

“I’m the last one left, man. They’re all gone.” My smile fades as well, realizing that he’s as alone as I was. 

“Man, I’m sorry, I really am,” I say softly. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ve mainly gotten over it. How are you doing?” “You know me, man. Shooting bad guys, kicking ass, the usual,” I reply jokingly. 

_‘Ethan, who is it? Are you okay?’ Shit, I forgot about Shadow and Angel!_ I internally panic as I realize that explaining about a pair of aliens to Jack wouldn’t exactly go down well- though we’ve known each other since before the war, god knows how much he’s changed since then. I know I have. 

‘ _Yes, I am okay, he is an old friend of mine, don’t hurt him!_ I quickly think, hoping she could hear me. ‘ _Very well, but if he hurts you, he will not live to escape the house.’_ Shadow says. “Ethan? You okay, man?” Jack said, snapping me out of my mind. “Yeah, I’m good, Jack. It’s just been so long.” I say, smiling. 

“How the hell did you get here? It’s almost 400 miles from here to Michigan.” Jack smiled. 

“It took almost six months of walking and bumming jobs, and enough shit to describe a lifetime.” “You think you’ve seen shit? Man, you have no idea.” I reply, knowing for a fact that I had seen more- I had seen freaking _aliens._ Hell, I had sex with them last night! 

“You see aliens?” Jack said quietly, making me freeze as I looked at him.

“What?” 

“Aliens. Large, black, banana like head, long tails?” “Man, what are you talking about?” I say nervously. “W-Well,” Jack started nervously. “I-I’ve seen a couple of them out to the south.” 

“Oh, yeah? How many?” I say, putting up a joking facade. “One,” Jack said nervously. “It was six feet tall, and the damn thing moved like the wind! I didn’t know where else to go, so I came here,” He said nervously. 

“ _Six feet tall?_ Are you sure?” I ask, looking at him intensely. “Yes, I am sure,” he said nervously. “Man, you are crazy! That’s one hell of a joke!” I say, guffawing loudly. 

“No, dude. I’m being dead serious. And I think it’s out front, it’s been following me,” Jack whispered, just as Angel contacted me. 

‘ _Ethan, you are not alone! There is another xeno with you, neither me nor Shadow have seen her before!’_ I freeze, before grabbing Jack and racing into the garage, grabbing a M-4 and throwing it at him. “You know how to shoot?” I say, rapidly putting my armor on. 

“Yes, It’s a nuclear apocalypse man, I know how to shoot.” Jack says, checking the mag and chambering a round. 

“Good.” I say as I grab the helmet, putting it on and grabbing the Garand, my pistols, and my sword. “Holy-shit that’s an awesome suit of armor!” Jack says as he looks at me with envy. 

“Quiet.” I snap at him. I didn’t mean to be rude, but I needed to know where the xeno was at. ‘ _Angel, Shadow, where is the xeno?’_ I ask, trying to project my mental voice. 

‘ _She is three hives down, on the left side of the road. She is on the roof, and is just watching.’_ Angel replies. I nod. “Jack, what did you do with the xeno? Has it been just following you, or has it tried to do something?” I ask, looking at him. He looks a little nervous, but then, anybody would be nervous fighting aliens. 

“It’s tried to come close a couple times, making a weird hissing sound, but that’s it- It just stayed away from me, but always followed me. It’s been following me since last month,” He says, swallowing and looking at me determinedly. 

“Okay, Whatever you see, don’t shoot unless I shoot first,” I say. He looks at me curiously, but nods. “Just like the fronds back home,” He says confidently. I smile, remembering the fun times back then. 

“Exactly, Just with much smarter and larger dogs,” I say jokingly, as he looks at me. “What do you- OH HOLY JESUS, THEY’RE BIG!” He yells as I open the garage door and Shadow and Angel drop off of the roof. They look at Jack and hiss, before turning back around and running off, one to each side of the road. 

“Yeah, they’re a little bigger than dogs, aren’t they?” I say jokingly as Jack looks as white as a sheet. “Y-Yeah. H-How the hell?” “I’ll explain later, right now we gotta deal with your xeno.” I say determinedly as I grab my garand and put an eight round en-bloc clip in. _clack!_ Went the receiver, telling me a round was chambered and ready to fire. 

“The gun is semi-auto, so make sure to pull the trigger every time you want to fire,” I say. Jack nods. ‘ _Ethan, what do you want us to do?’_ Shadow asks. ‘ _Wait and watch. I’m going to try and talk to it, see why it followed my friend for close to two months,’_ I reply as I walk forward, Jack beside me. 

“You think you can give me a suit like that?” He whispers to me as we get closer to the xenomorph, which so far was just watching us approach. “Maybe, if we survive.” “Hey, Ethan?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Remember that rainy september?” “Still I remember,” I reply with a fist bump, before stopping in front of the house that the xeno was perched upon. 

“Why were you following my friend?” I ask, as Shadow and Angel jump onto the house on either side of this one, before jumping to this house and stalking up to the xeno. The Xeno screeched then took a flying leap at me, giving me a perfect view, for a split second, of the heavy duty collar that it wore. 

Then, I was rolling to the left, as Angel and Shadow screamed at the xeno and took after it, as it landed a foot to my right. 

Suddenly, it leaps over to me and knocked me back to the ground, slamming me into the ground and screeching in my face- That is, until I slam a fist into its mouth, making it choke and gag, giveing me a good long look at the collar- It was a metal collar with several buttons and lights on it, as well as a small radio antenna. It stops gagging and looks at me, before opening its mouth. 

I grunt out a “Nope!” and wrench its head to the side, so its inner mouth misses me and hits the concrete. “SHOOT THE FUCKER!” I yell, to which Jack yells out a “Roger that, boss!” and pulls the trigger on the M-4, hitting the xeno in the head. The force from the 5.56 round makes the xeno’s head snap back, so its inner mouth doesn’t shatter my skull, and only glances off the side of my helmet. Then, Angel and Shadow land and grab an arm and a leg each, and their tails wrap around the offending xeno’s. I groan as I roll over and get up. 

_‘Ethan, are you alright?! Did she hurt you?!’_ “I’m fine, Angel. Just make sure our assailant doesn’t break free.” _‘Trust us, that is the last thing she is going to do,’_ Angel growls at the xeno. “You alright, Ethan?” “Yeah, man, I’m good,” I reply before walking over to the xeno and taking out a knife. _‘Ethan, what are you doing?’_ “It has a collar on it, I think that’s what is making it so aggressive,” I reply, to which Jack looks at me. “Dude, you’re not talking to yourself, are you?” 

“Oh, yes, absolutely, Jack. I’m talking to myself. No, I’m talking to Angel and Shadow,” I say, gesturing to the girls, who nod at Jack and go back to snarling at the xeno. “Oh, okay, now he talks to them. That’s nice.” Jack mutters under his breath, not realizing the girls can hear and understand him. 

I look at him, before turning back to the xeno and cutting through the collar. The xeno immediately stops struggling and goes limp, surprising Angel and Shadow, who had braced themselves and were leaning down, making them hiss in surprise as they fell over as well, before immediately leaping back up and slamming into me, making sure I wasn’t lying to them and covering my wounds. I chuckle and push them off, Saying, 

“I’m fine. The xeno only scratched my helmet when Jack had shot the xeno, otherwise I think I wouldn’t have a face right now.” This made the girls grab my helmet and inspect the scratch, before whimpering and crushing me between them. I grunt as I feel their tails coil around my waist, constricting my oxygen flow. 

“Ladies, I love hugs as much as the next guy, but I’d like to breath, please.” I gasp out, and the two aliens stop hugging and step apart. I look over at Jack, who was trying, and failing, to keep in the laughter. “Not a single word, or I’ll have them cut your tongue out and feed it to you,” I say, which immediately shuts him up. He looked at the two aliens, who were looking at him and had started to grin. 

“Yep, nope, I’m shutting up now,” He said quickly, which made me laugh. “Man, it is good to see you again,” I say with a smile as I high-five him, making him wince from hitting my gauntleted palm. 

“Man, you gotta give me one of those,” He said wringing his hand. I laugh. “No problem, man. Just gotta take the measurements.” I say. Turning around, I grab the xeno and hoist her over a shoulder, before we all go back inside. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Sir, he knocked the tracker out and took it inside.” A man reported into a radio, watching the two humans and three xenos, one knocked out, return inside, the two humans laughing and lightly hitting each other. 

“Also, sir, he had help. He went to a house, and came out with a man in a high-tech suit of armor.” He took a deep breath. 

“And a pair of Praetorians.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me and Jack were sitting at the table in my office, catching up on the past seven years like we had only been apart a week. “Then guess what he does?” “He starts monologing?” 

“HE STARTS TO FUCKING MONOLOGUE! Going on and on about turning himself into a pickle; I shit you not, my guy, it was the funniest shit I have ever seen!” I’m roaring with laughter as Jack finishes his story, laughing his heart out as well. 

Suddenly, there’s a loud screech, one that I had been both hoping and dreading. Me and Jack lock eyes, before getting up and racing out. I toss him a pistol on the way over. ‘ _Ethan, where are you? Our… guest has woken up._ ’ Shadow says to me, to which I reply ‘ _We’re on our way right now.’_ We both quickly went to the ground floor where we were on the second floor where my office was. The alien was tied down on the table, strapped down quite heavily. However, as soon as the xeno saw Jack, It immediately shut up and started _purring._

“What the shit?” Jack says, confused. I looked at Angel, who was staring intently at the xeno. “Can you talk to it?” I ask, Angel looks at me before looking back at the xeno, who had so far completely ignored the three of us and had focused completely on Jack, purring and cooing. She, I realized as I looked her over, wasn’t even trying to escape her bonds. She was just… looking at Jack and purring. 

Angel hissed at the xeno, who stopped purring and looked at Angel. She hissed back, before seeming to finally realize that there were more people than just Jack around her. She looked back at Angel and hissed again, before looking back at Jack and beginning to purr. Angel looked at me in disbelief before conveying what the xeno had said. I stood there in shock, before looking at Jack, who so far had just been watching, completely stupefied.

“Jack, go and pet it.” Jack looks at me. “What?!” “You heard me. Go and pet it; it won’t hurt you.” “You’re kidding, right?” I look at him in the eyes and make sure to convey that I’m being dead serious.

“No, Jack. Not at all. Go and stroke it, right beside the jaw.” He looks at me, before shaking his head and taking a step forward. “Man, you better be serious here.” He walks right up to the xeno, who had stopped purring and had stretched her head out to Jack, as if asking for his touch. He looked at me, to which I gestured for him to continue. 

Jack stretched out his hand, and inches before it touched the xenos head, the xeno pushed its head forward and purred heavily, as Jack began to rub his hand along its head, he smiled in relief. “Holly shit that was scary,” He chuckled in relief. “Well, she is yours,” I say with a grin as I walk over and begin to undo the restraints.

“What?” “She said that you saved her life from a pack of raiders before she was captured by some shady guys- she’s been trying to get back to you for close to a year now. Only reason why it took her so long was that when she was captured-” at this, all three xenomorphs hissed. “-She was forced to wear some sort of control collar. It sort of,” I pause, trying to find the right words. 

“It sort of hijacked her body, so that she was trapped inside her own head.” And with that, the last restraint comes off, and the xeno stands up, before quickly stepping over to Jack and wrapping him in a hug. 

“Hey-what the- okay, yeah, it’s okay.” He said belatedly, not knowing what else to say. I chuckle as I see the six and a half foot tall xeno practically wrap herself around Jack, before settling her head on the top of Jack’s, and purring. “I think I’m gonna leave you two and let you get acquainted,” I say with a smirk. 

“Hey, wait! Don’t leave me here with her!” Jack yelped as Angel and Shadow started to laugh, and I began to snicker. “Relax, the only thing you gotta be careful of is when she reaches below the waist!” I call out as I walk into the garage, shutting the door behind a yelling Jack.

“Ethan you son of a-!” As soon as the door closes, I begin howling with laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! “Oohh, I needed that,” I say with a shit eating grin, before turning around and walking back in. 

“Okay, Jack, I’m back, what’d you do-” My mouth opens as I see the xeno _kissing_ Jack, its mouth pursed and Jack holding the xeno close. “What the fuck…” I say before turning back around and walking out. 

Three hours later, Jack walks into the garage, where I was just finishing up with a project for him. I open my mouth, only for him to cut me off. “Not a single fucking word,” He warns, to which I smile and hold my hands up. I turned around and finished grinding smooth the final contour, before walking behind a sheet and setting it down on its place. 

“What are you doing?” Jack queried, to which I smirked and asked “You’re still good with knives, right?” “Yeah, never stopped being good,” was the response, to which I nodded and yanked the sheet away. Jack’s mouth drops. 

In front of him, sitting on a pair of chains, there was a suit that had the same basic makeup as my own in terms of protection, but that was where the similarities end. The biggest one was that his helmet actually held a visor, which was a pair of plexiglass panes, polished and shined to gleaming, fused together to become an angle. The rest of the helmet was standardly normal, with the top piece curving back from the visor into a normal helmet, and the bottom half below the visor similarly curves back. 

The torso piece is the same as mine, just with a pair of slats on each side that each held four perfectly balanced and sharpened throwing knives. The arms also held 2 knives on each arm, but the forearm pieces were extra thick in order to house the spring-loaded shortswords that were held in them. They weren’t long, only a foot, but it’d be a welcome surprise to any enemies that somehow got through his knives. If that wasn’t enough, I had made a second sword that was identical to mine, just shorter and thinner. 

The legs held 4 more knives on the upper thighs, as well as a single 12-inch serrated combat knife with a leather grip on the lower back, just above the rear. The shins and boots were the same as mine. “It’s not as thick as mine is, since I remember that you like moving around a lot,” I say as Jack walks around the suit, eyeing every inch and detail. He pulls the sword, swinging it around a couple times before sliding back into its slot on the suit, the hilt protruding over the left shoulder, like mine. 

The entire suit is painted the same gun metal grey main color as ming, only instead of a sage secondary, it’s a light orange. Jack never was one to hide in the background. 

“Thank you.” He said. I nod. “Do you want to take it for a spin?” He looks at me and grins. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I’m looking at Jack, who was swinging his sword around a few times, getting used to the weight and feel. 

“Ready?” I ask, bringing my own sword into position. He doesn’t respond, just looks at me and swings his sword in a circle, the armor not hindering him in any way, shape or form. I nod. “Right then.”

**{Trocadero’s Hit And Run plays}**

I step forward and swing my sword to the side, only for his sword to flash into its path, stopping it with a clang and a flash of sparks. We disengage and I spin around, before trying to hit him on the other side, only for his sword to meet mine. I grunt as I begin to push against him, overcoming him slightly as my sword scrapes against his forearm, the sword flashing as I draw it back, before stabbing straight forward, only for him to spin out of the way and to the side, his sword a blur of motion as it tries to cut into my side armor, only to be stopped inches away by my own sword, before I swing the sword in between us and lock his sword against mine. Suddenly, I let go of the sword with my left hand, which then begins to puch Jack, who grunts and kicks me in the shin, making me growl and back up, swinging my leg to make sure nothing is broken. 

‘ _You’re sure we can’t help?’_ Angel asks from off to the side, where her and Shadow were watching. Jack’s xeno, he still hadn’t come up with a name yet, was sleeping off their…. ‘Activities’ from earlier. 

“No. We did this all the time back in Michigan, just not with swords and with sticks. Also, we didn’t have armor.” I reply, before turning around and barely raising my sword in time to block Jack’s swing- I hadn’t even heard him in the armor, since that’s how I designed it to work. I growl as I shove him off of me, before swinging my sword left, right, and overhead, trying to overpower him with sheer strength. He doesn’t even try to block, he just ducks and weaves. I growl again, then lunge forward, grabbing his arm and yanking him off balance, before holding him in a headlock and placing my sword against his neck, right against the 2-inch break between the neck guard and the helmet. 

“Dead,” I say victoriously, right before he grabs onto my shoulders and, using me as leverage, _jumps_ over and backflips behind me, and slams a boot into my back, knocking me to the ground. I groan as I roll over and start to get up, only to see a sword in front of me, an inch from my helmet. “You sure about that?” Jack asks before sheathing his sword and helping me to my feet. I take my helmet off before grinning at him. “Let’s call that a tie,” I say to which Jack nods. “For now,” he says, taking off his helmet as well and grinning as well. 

**{End Hit And Run}**

“Been a long time since we’d done that. How the hell did you learn that backflip thing?” I ask, and Jack grins. “Told you, man. Saw enough shit for a lifetime coming up here.” 

“Fair enough,” I reply before walking over and passing a water bottle to Jack, before opening mine and taking a long sip. “So, what did you ladies do while I was in the garage?” I ask after drinking a third of the bottle in one go, Jack equally as thirsty after our exchange of swords. 

‘ _We went over what we knew about the facility, and though it wasn’t much, I think we have enough to mount an assault.’_ Shadow replied. 

“Huh. That’s good. We can go over-” “You’re assaulting that Sect facility you told me about, right?” Jack interrupted. I look at him, my eyes squinting.

“Yes, and unless you are assaulting it wi…” 

“Yes I am, and I’m guessing she will want to as well,” Jack replied, sticking a thumb at the house and, figuratively, his sleeping lover inside. 

“You sure? There’s no reason for you to do so.” Jack looks at me and raises an eyebrow. 

“Dude, I’ve known you for close to fifteen years, and even if for seven of them we were apart, I know when you want to do something, and you’re hell bent on doing it, like you are now, I want to help you. Besides, those assholes probably are the same people that captured… my girl.” 

I look at him and cock an eyebrow of my own. “Man, you really gotta come up with a name for her.” 

Jack sighs. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t know much abo-” suddenly, an ear-splitting screech rent the air in two, and we both wince and turn towards the house, only to see the xeno crash through the window, before racing over to Jack. 

“Oh, god no-!” he yeps before his xeno slams into him, knocking the two of them to the ground. The xeno purrs and wraps herself around Jack, before stroking his hair and nuzzling his face with her own. I can barely see I’m laughing so hard. 

“Ohmygodthatwaspriceless!” I howl in laughter, as Angel and Shadow hiss in laughter, before cannoning into me as well. “Heywhatthe-!” I yelp before being nuzzled as well, only from two sides instead of one. Jack laughs as he looks at me, with Shadow around my waist, her head buried in my crotch, while Angel wrapped herself around me like a stripe on a candy cane, with her head on top of mine. 

The two of them start purring, though Shadow’s… position… sending more sexual twinges up my spine. I groan and lie down, the two of them on my chest, curled up on me. I sigh as I begin to rub their heads, the two of them purring even harder. We stay like that for close to thirty minutes, before I sigh and say, 

“Alright, ladies, as much as I’d like to stay here and lie in the grass, I gotta make dinner.” They mewl and hug me tighter, but I would not be denied- I guess it helped that I promised to make them some steak. I smile as I begin making dinner, knowing that tomorrow we’ll be assaulting the facility, but knowing for a _fact_ that the five of us can easily overcome anything that’s thrown at us. 

“Hey, Jack?” “Yeah?” “You ever wonder why we’re here?” He drops the glass he was holding and gives me a glare, one that could melt the alloy on our suits. “ _No, I don’t wonder why we’re here.”_ He said, each word highly exaggerated. 

“ _I didn’t wonder we were here the last seven years, in fact. You want to know why?_ ” “Why?” _“BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T AROUND TO ASK ME!”_ He roars, as I stop snickering and drop to the floor and begin roaring with laughter, holding my sides as I wipe my eyes to clear the tears of laughter. 

The aliens look at me, before looking at each other and shaking their heads, snickering. I sigh as I get up, grabbing the steaks I had set down and walk over to the xenos. _Yep, Life is perfect,_ I think dreamily, for the first time in years not giving a shit about what happens tomorrow and only living in the moment.

**Holy shit, I wrote this whole thing in one day! Granted, I spent most of it in a car, but god damn! Go me! At any rate, yes, Ethan has a buddy. For those of you know what hints I’ve been dropping throughout this series, can you guess what his callsign is going to be? He’ll be a solid part of this fic, so screw you guys who wanted to be a single-man fic. Until next time, and remember, memory is the key. And a sword. And proximity. We really need to buy a keychain.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7: Assault and Battery, Fortress version.

I silently crawled up the last 4 yards to the rise overlooking The Sect facility, Jack beside me. We’re both decked out for war, me with my M107, M4 with an ACOG, Five-Sevens, and my sword. Jack has the SCAR, a Glock, his sword, and 20 throwing knives. I take my Barett off my back and settle it onto the cliff, scoping out the facility. 

“How bad is it?” Jack whispers. “On a scale of one to ten?” I say as I look through the scope at the ten-foot cement walls, topped with barbed wire, crewed at regular intervals by guards on .50 cal gun nests, to the Kodiaks patrolling the grounds on the inside and outside of the walls, to the pair of  _ M1A2 Abrams tanks  _ that were stationed in the vehicle garage, to the large repurposed mine shaft that was the main Sect base. Oh, and the 100 heavily armed guards patrolling the grounds. The entire base was against a cliff, which went for close to 50 feet above the base. I look at him. “I’d say we’re pretty fucked.” 

Me and Jack had crawled back off of the slope, back about two clicks to where the rest of the gang was waiting, a Kodiak off to the side. The girls were all waiting for us- though if it were anyone other than us, they wouldn’t have seen anything. Then they would have died. Jack had also finally come up with a name for his xeno- Vex. Anyway, once me and Jack rendezvoused with the gals, and had told them what the place was like, we were coming up with a plan. 

“The Kodiak can’t be remote controlled- I’d need close to three weeks and a lot of tools for that to work,” I say in response to Jack’s idea that the Kodiak provides a distraction while we rappel down the walls. “And a full frontal assault wouldn’t work- there’s just too many Kodiaks, no matter how many APDS rounds I bring, one would still get through, and it only takes one. Then there’s the tanks- I honestly have no idea if my rounds can penetrate the frontal armor of a main battle tank.” I grimly continue. ‘ _ So what do we do?’  _ Shadow asks. I sigh.

“You’re not going to like it,” I reply. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**{Start Trocadero’s Reconnoiterish}**

‘ _ Must this be the plan? I didn’t want to come into the facility like this _ .’ Vex asked. Her, Shadow, and Angel were ‘tied up’ inside the Kodiak as it drove towards the main gate of the facility. 

“Ethan told you that you weren’t going to like it, but it’s the only way that we can get close without, you know, dying.” Jack replied, as he drove the Kodiak towards the front gate. He didn’t have his armor on, but he did have his weapons, since none of the people had seen Jack before, and having the armor on would be a dead giveaway. 

_ ‘Is it really that bad? The security?’ _ Vex asked. “It’s worse,” Jack grimly replied. “Now, be quiet. I gotta make sure the guards buy this, so start whimpering.” The three xenos began whimpering, quite convincingly.  _ I hope you know what you’re doing, Ethan _ ,  _ because if not this plan’s going to fall apart real quick. _ Jack thinks. The Kodiak drove up to the guards, one of which guestered for Jack to open the back doors, where the two guards jumped back and yelped. 

“Sweet Jesus!” one of them yells, before they raise their guns. Shadow whimpers convincingly, to which the guards lower their guns and pull the three xenos out, Jack following them as one of the guards drives the Kodiak away. 

“The Director will want to know his test subjects have returned,'' One of the guards said. “He’ll want to see you as well,” The guard says, speaking to Jack. He nods. “Lead the way,” gesturing. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I watch as Jack gets led away, probably to the ‘Director’, whoever that is. On the other side of me, Vex, Shadow and Angel are being led away, probably to their containment cells. I activate my radio and whisper, 

“Control, this is Locus. Objective Alpha complete. Proceeding to Objective Bravo.” I heard the “Affirmative,” and held on to the bottom of the Kodiak, where it was driven in the vehicle bay, beside one of the tanks. I wait for fifteen minutes for Jack to do his part, before dropping off of the Kodiak. I stand up and look around, seeing one of the tanks to my left. I look at it, shaking my head at the ridiculously good luck. 

“Never say no,” I say to myself. I smile as I jump onto the turret, opening the hatch and dropping into the commander’s seat. Thing is, that’s the only seat in the vehicle. I take off my helmet and smile as I realize that this was a modified M1A3 Abrams, a prototype that was meant to only have one crew member. 

**{End Reconnoiterish}**

**{Simple Plan’s Me Against The World plays}**

I smile as I order a High-Explosive round loaded, before turning over the engine. The electric starter quickly turns on the multi-fuel turbo engine, before I gun the engine, shattering the door that was stopping me. I rotate the turret so it points at the main gate, before firing. 

_ Bang-BOOM.  _ The front gate explodes as the semtex high explosive impacts, blowing the gate to splinters. I laugh as I order a APFSDS (Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot) round loaded, before rotating the turret and pointing the gun at the second tank, which was just rounding the corner. We both fire at the same time.  _ BOOM!  _ Went the high-explosive round that the other tank had loaded, while my round punched straight through the turret, killing the gunner, loader, and commander, leaving the tank neutralized. However, the round that the other tank fired knocked out the right track on my tank, leaving my tank immovable. 

I whoop as I load a HEAT, or High Explosive Anti-Tank, and begin to blow up any Kodiaks that I can see, while the single .50 cal and two 7.62mm machine guns rip into any guards that I can see. Suddenly, there’s a boom on the left side of the tank, and the tank almost tips onto its side, before crashing back onto its tracks. I rotate the turret left, when I see a group of 15 soldiers with RPGs. They fire. 

My world turns into a kaleidoscope of flipping steel and a ringing sound is all I hear, before the top of the turret hatch gets blown off, and a man reaches in roughly grabs me and yanks me out of the turret, but not before I quickly replace my helmet back onto my head. I look at him, before taking out my sword and slamming it into his face, pressing a button on the hilt of my sword, making my sword hum and the blade begins to glow, starting cherry red at the hilt before rising throughout the length of the sword, the color changing to a glowing white, the heat pulsating off of my sword. 

I shove it straight through his chest, punching straight through his armor like a hot knife through warm butter. He starts screaming, before he melts around the sword. Once I pull it out of him, he catches fire. But he was already dead, and I was already racing over to the next guard, stabbing him in the heart and going to another guard. I continue from guard to guard, leaving each one afire on the ground, a massive burning hole in their chests. 

Suddenly, I’m thrown 5 feet from where I was standing as I feel a massive force slam into my back, making me groan in agony. I grimace and roll over, looking up and seeing a .50 caliber rifle, much like mine, the muzzle break an inch from my head. I growl as I deactivate and drop my sword, then raise my hands, standing up and putting them behind my head. 

“You really need to watch your surroundings,” The man said, smirking. He had red hair, blue eyes, and a scar tracing his left cheek, from his eye to above his jaw. “Locus, this is Control. We are five minutes out,” a voice comes over the radio in my helmet. I don’t respond. I looked down at the man, since he was about 5’11” and, in my armor, I’m close to 6’5” and a half, and grunt. 

“I did,” I say, then lunge forward and yank the gun out of his hands, before slamming it into his face, shattering his nose when the 20-pound weapon hits his face. He howls in pain, before taking out a knife and tries to stab me, only for me to block the stab and grab his hand, yanking him off-balance. I spun him around so I held him in a bear hug, before I grabbed the knife out of his hand and held it against his neck. “Just so we’re clear, I knew you were watching. I wanted to see what you’d do, Issac.” I growl. Suddenly, I get hit in the back of the head, and I grunt as I fall to the ground. I roll over and freeze, seeing close to a dozen rifles pointed at me. 

**{End Me Against The World}**

“Nice try, Locus, but you’re not getting out of this one,” Issac smirks, before hitting me in the helmet. I don’t move. 

“What?” He says, surprised. 

“It’s a helmet, not my face, dumbass.” I say. He growled and was about to hit me again, when one of his men falls to the ground, a knife in the back of his head. They all turn at the same time, like it was practiced and see Jack, who was holding 3 more knives. 

“You really need to check your surroundings,” He said before throwing two of them at the same time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack silently takes stock of the facility as he’s led through it, the two guards on either side not saying a word. The three of them walk into an office, where there was an honest to god secretary. A secretary, in a nuclear apocalypse. There was also a door on the left side of the room. The lady smiled and gestured to a couch. 

“Why don’t you sit down, the Director will be with you shortly.” She said sweetly before going back to typing on her computer. Jack raises an eyebrow and just leans against the wall. The two guards look at him, an eyebrow raised, before one of them snorts as the two of them walk out. The secretary looks up, noting that Jack didn’t sit down. “You thirsty? Hungry? I have some snacks if you want.” She says, smiling sweetly. Jack snorts and shakes his head. 

“I’m just here to get paid and leave, woman.” He says coldly. The secretary’s face freezes for a second, before the smile returns and she nods. “Of course. The Director should be done shortly.” She returns to typing away on her computer. 

Five minutes later, the door opens. The secretary looks up. “You can see the Director now,” She says with that smile still plastered on her face. Jack nods and walks in, the door closing behind him. 

“Ah, the mercenary that returned to me my most… productive assets,” A voice stated, and Jack looks to his right to see a large, slightly overweight man in a business suit, god knows how he found that and kept it clean these days, behind a large mahogany desk. “Please, have a seat,” The man says, gesturing to a chair in front of the desk, in a southern accent. Jack cracks an eyebrow. 

“I’m just here to collect my cash and go.” he said. The Director sighs. “Very well. One million U.S. dollars, cash.” The man reaches below his table and pulls out a briefcase, before rotating it and opening it, revealing the bundled wads of hundred dollar bills. Jack whistles. “All that for a pair of aliens? God damn, that’s a lot of money.” The Director frowns. “Yes, well, they are very important to me.” Jack nods. “I know it’s not my position to ask, but how many other aliens do you have here?” The Director looks at Jack. 

“None- that’s it. Why? Did you see others of their type?” He asks eagerly. Jack grimances and shakes his head. “No, they were the-” Suddenly, something catches his eye. “What is that?” He asks, pointing behind the man at the wall, where there were 4 spines, ones that looked like they went on the backs of Angel and Shadow. 

“Those? They were from the aliens. They were hurt, and we had to amputate them off. There were two on each of the aliens.” He was lying. 

“Really?” Jack asked. “Yes, it saved their lives.” Jack nods. “Can you control them?” That makes the Director stop fidgeting and freeze, before asking very excitedly, “You’ve found a way to control them?! Tell me, and I’ll give you ten million dollars!” Jack raises an eyebrow. “No, I was just wondering. Be pretty cool to see them on the battlefield.” The Director deflates and nods. “Yes, we have been trying, but so far we have not had any luck.”

**{Hit and Run by Trocadero plays}**

Jack nods and walks up, grabbing the briefcase and making his decision. “And what about the scarring that covers their backs?” The Director freezes, but only for a second. 

“I… don’t know, those were there when we found them,” he says nervously. Clearly, he wasn’t a man used to being challenged. “Really? Because that’s not what they told me,” Jack growls before punching the man in the nose, making him fall out of the chair and onto the floor. “Y-you dalked wid dem?” the man blubbered through the blood on his face. “Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Jack said before slamming a boot into the Director’s stomach. 

“W-Whad are you?” The Director blubbered as Jack pulled out a knife. “Well, my partner’s Locus, I’m Felix, and, uh, we’re the good guys.” He said, before cutting the director in the heart.

He grabs the briefcase, wipes clean and sheathes his knife, and walks out of the office, where the secretary was still typing away. She looks up and smiles. “I presume- ack! What are yo-!” Jack walks over and yanks the secretary out of the chair, before knocking her out. He pulls a USB flash drive out of his pocket, and sticks it into the computer. On the screen, a window pops up that reads ‘ _ Directive_?’ _ and a list of options. Jack clicks ‘ _ Download all and wipe originals’.  _ A progress bar pops up, and a timer. Thirty seconds to full download and system wipe. Jack calmly waits, then once the progress bar disappears and is replaced with a ‘ _ Directive complete. Ejecting.’  _ and the USB pops out of the computer. He grabs the stick, puts it in his pocket, and walks out where the two guards were waiting for him. 

“Well, this is a welcome surprise,” Jack says with a smile as the guards raise their guns and yell, “On the ground, now!” Jack smiles and goes, “All right, all right, no need to get your panties in a twist.” One of the two guards growl and punch Jack, only for him to dodge the punch and pull the guard forward, before holding him in front of the other guard like a human shield. 

“Now, now, guys, let’s not get too crazy he-” Suddenly, an alarm went off and you could hear the explosions as something- or, rather some _ one- _ started blowing things up.  _ Right on time, Ethan. _ Jack thought, then while the guards were distracted, he slit the throat of the one that he was holding up, and threw a knife into the throat of the one pointing the gun at him. He steps back as the two guards fall forward, grabbing the knife out of the throat of one of them, then takes out his pistol. He nods at the two of them. “Good talk, guys,” he said before running out of the facility. 

**{End Hit and Run}**

He sees Ethan, in a tank, blowing stuff up. “Really subtle Ethan, really subtle.” He says before running behind a building and waiting for things to calm down. Suddenly, on the tank flips onto its side as out of Jack's sight something fires at the tank. A man jumps onto the turret, and places something on the hatch, before jumping off of the tank and ducking, before the turret gets blown off. The man reaches into the tank and yanks out Ethan, with his armor on. Ethan pulls his sword out and bashes in the face of the guy, then presses something on his sword, and it begins to glow. 

Jack’s eyes widen as Ethan stabs the guard, and the guard begins to  _ melt _ around the sword, which was now glowing white. He pulls the sword out of the poor guard, who then catches fire. Ethan then begins to kill every single guard he can, and Jack starts to get close to where they were fighting, only for someone to shoot at Ethan, which causes him to fly off of his feet and close to five feet away from where he was standing. The man that had shot him walks up and points the rifle at Ethan, who drops his sword, which had stopped glowing, and stands up, placing his hands behind his head. The man with the rifle smirks and talks, and Ethan seems to respond- he has his helmet on and from this distance it just looks like his head is bobbing. Suddenly, Ethan lunges forward, grabbing the gun and smashing it into the man’s face. The man takes a knife out, and tries to stab him, only for Ethan to grab the arm and yank the man forward, before spinning him around and grabbing the knife out of his hand, placing it against the mans’ neck. Jack starts walking forward, and he can hear what is being said. 

“Just so we’re clear, I knew you were watching. I wanted to see what you’d do, Issac.” Ethan said before he was hit in the back of the head by one of the guards, a number of whom had walked up and surrounded Ethan, completely ignoring Jack, who was sneaking up on them, taking a knife out as he went. Issac sneers and kicks Ethan in the helmet. Ethan doesn’t move. 

“What?” He says, surprised. 

“It’s a helmet, not my face, dumbass.” Ethan says. Isaac sneered and was about to hit him again, when Jack threw one of his knives, lodging itself in the back of one of the guards’ heads. They all turn and look at Jack, who smirks and says, “You really need to check your surroundings.” before throwing more knives, killing two more guards. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I roll onto my feet, and punch Isaac in the gut, making the man grunt. I hit him again, this time in the crotch. Isaac gasps and bends over, only to fly onto his back as I hit him in the head. I pull out a pistol and point it at Isaac’s head. 

“You really need to be more careful,” I say before being punched in the head, making me stumble and miss my shot. I look up and see a massive man in a juggernaut suit holding a M249 SAW. I look down and between us, there’s my sword. I look back up at the man, who stood at 6’4” with the armor, and he laughs. I growl as I lunge for my sword, only to be met by a metal boot to the chest. I slam into the ground, before shaking myself and standing back up, backing up as I do so. I grab my Barrett, which was still on my back, and try to shoot the juggernaut, only for Isaac to shoot me in my side. I get thrown around, again. I also drop my rifle. Beautiful. I groan as I roll over and stand up, again. I wince as I look down to my stomach, to see my armor shattered and blood dripping from my stomach. Damn. The juggernaut laughs as he points the SAW at my head. 

“Nice try, mercenary, but this is where your luck runs-” Suddenly, the juggernaut’s head explodes as something shoots at it, and over my radio I hear “Locus, this is Control. We have arrived and are bringing the heat.” Suddenly, 4 standard M1A2 Abrams tanks punch through the main gate, and start blowing everything up, before pulling out of the way and letting 5 Kodiaks pull through, who start to disgorge tens of proper soldiers, dressed in old world Canadian military gear. Also, a pair of Apache gunships race in from overhead, and begin to systematically lay waste to any vehicles still working. Then, I hear a pair of screeches, and look over to see Angel and Shadow, as well as Vex, killing anything that they see. I groan as I look for Isaac, only to see that he disappeared. 

_ ‘Ethan! Are you-’  _ Angel and Shadow approach me, only to see my chest shredded. They scream in anger, and run up to me as I stumble, walking towards them as well. They look at my chest, before whimpering as my vision flickers and I drop to a knee. 

_ ‘E-Ethan? Are you okay?’  _ Shadow whimpered, and I nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m good, I’m just gonna need a minute,” I say, before collapsing to the ground and fainting from blood loss. 

I woke up slowly, the first thing coming back to me was that I was still at the Sect facility. I groan as I try to sit up, only to fall back onto the bed, my chest screaming in protest.  _ Yep, nope, looks like I’m done for now, _ I think before looking around at the tent that I see myself in. 

“Hey, look who’s finally awake,” a voice says to my left, and I look and see Jack, with his armor on, minus the helmet, smiling at me from a chair. Vex was curled up on the floor beside him. I hear a purr on my left, and turn my head, slowly, to see Angel and Shadow. I smile. 

“Hey,” I say weakly, raising a hand to their faces, as they take turns and nuzzle my hand with their heads. 

_ ‘Ethan, thank goodness you are alright,’  _ Angel said as I smile and lower my hand, before looking down at myself. I wince as I see my chest bandaged and covered in the jelly that Angel and Shadow make. 

“Where are we? What happened to the facility?” I ask. Jack responds. “We’re still in the facility. The… Brotherhood, I think they called themselves, came in just in the nick of time. They set up a field hospital and treated you. They tried to keep us out, but Angel and Shadow were… adamant that they see you.” Jack finished with a grin. I smile in response as I look over at the girls. 

“Yeah, they can be stubborn when they want to be,” I say as they purr and softly nuzzle my face. Suddenly, Shadow and Angel look away from me, towards a tent flap and hiss, as did Vex. I frown as I raise myself slightly, trying to see what has the girls so agitated. 

“It’s the general. The girls don’t like him, and I think the feeling is mutual,” Jack quietly stated. I raise an eyebrow and nod. “Yeah, he never was the friendly type with things he doesn’t understand.” 

The tent flap opens, and in walks a stereoptical general- Military buzz cut hair, greying and silver, looks to be in his sixties, but still quite fit. His face was square and brutish, like that of a bulldogs’. His eyes were a penetrating grey. He walks up to me, and extends a hand, ignoring the girls. 

“Locus, thank you for alerting us to the location of this facility,” The man states formally. “We were close to finding it ourselves, but it would have taken another month. You also helped us break into it, saving many Brotherhood lives. I, and the Brotherhood, thank you.” I raise an eyebrow as I shake his hand, albeit slightly weakly. 

“No problem Doyle, though it is I that must thank you. We would never have made it to the facility if you did not provide transportation. You also saved all of our lives. How about we call it even?” I say with a smile. Doyle hesitates for a second, before smiling and nodding. 

“Of course, Locus. Though, we are still in your debt. The doctor tells me that you suffered 2 cracked ribs, your stomach is heavily lacerated from armor fragments, and your right side and upper back is heavily bruised, as well as… other… wounds.” I grimace at this. Doyle notes this. 

“Relax. If you remember, it was us that got you out of that hell-hole. I’m not telling anyone, and neither is the doctor- we understand what that sort of thing can do to you.” He says. I nod. “How long before I can go home?” He frowns. “Technically, if you take it slow, you can go now. That jelly that your… companions…” at this he glances at the xenos, who simply stare back. “Gave you, it has healing properties we can’t even understand- you’d be out for a week instead of 3 hours.” At that, I cock an eyebrow and look at the girls. 

“Yeah, it has some… interesting properties,” I say with a slight smile. Doyle nods. He hesitates, contemplating something. “Locus, if you ever tire of working alone, any of you,” he says looking at the rest of the gang, “The Brotherhood will welcome you with open arms.” I sigh as I lean back down. 

“Thank you, Doyle, but I think I’m fine being a mercenary, and the occasional liberator and freedom fighter.” Doyle sighs and nods as he looks us over one more time. “In that case, I wish you a speedy recovery. We have a Kodiak on standby to take you home when you feel ready.” 

“Actually, Doyle, there is something I would like.” “yes?” Doyle said, turning around to look at me. “Do you have any more of the titanium?” Doyle nods. “I do. I will arrange for it to be taken to your home.” And with that, Doyle turns around and leaves. 

“Well, he is certainly… to the point.” Jack states. I sigh. “Yeah. He’s been trying to make me join the Brotherhood for years. Though, we’ve always had a friendly relationship.” I groan as I slowly sit up, Angel and Shadow hissing slowly and helping me up. “Thanks, ladies.” I say with a smile as I sit up. They purr as they nuzzle my neck, their tails slowly wrapping around my legs.  _ ‘Of course. You saved our lives, ended years of torture and pain, showed us kindness when nobody else did, gave us a home, and cared for us, Ethan. We will never not be with you,’  _ Angel said. I smile. 

“I don’t think I did all that.” “Yeah, you did, smart one. Besides, you rescued Vex as well.” Jack chimed in as Vex purrs and coils her tail around Jack’s frame. I sigh and admit defeat. “Fine, you can all wash my clothes when we get home.” I say with a smile as I stand up and begin walking, albeit slowly, out of the tent. 

“Jack, you get the underwear!” I call out as Jack is stupefied. “You complete and total asshole!” He says as he catches up with me, Angel and Shadow on each side, supporting me. I chuckle. “Fine. But we’ll say that I won that sword fight,” I say with a smile. “No, you did not win that fight. I did!” Jack says indignantly. I laugh, only to wince and stop before coughing lightly. Angel and Shadow hiss in concern, holding me up and nuzzling me. 

“I’m good, I’m good. Just don’t make me laugh, it hurts too much.” I say as I recover, before continuing to walk towards the remaining Kodiak. The driver’s mouth drops in shock upon seeing me, with shredded armor and helmetless, supported between a pair of aliens, with another man in a similar suit of armor with yet another alien. 

“Sirs and… ladies?..., I’m here to take you all home. If you’d please get in the back…” he says, still gaping slightly at the aliens. I nod. “Thank you for driving. How long should the ride be?” “It should be an hour to an hour and a half, sir.” I nod. “Well, let’s go home,” I say with a smile.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, we’re leaving the Kodiak, the driver saluting us. “Thank you for helping the Brotherhood deal with the Sect facility.” He said. I nod. “Did, by any chance, the Brotherhood find any information?” The driver frowns and shakes his head. “No, someone must have enabled a wipe- there’s nothing on their systems at all.” I frown. “Well, that’s too bad. Thank you for driving us.” And with that, the driver gets back in and drives away. I raise an eyebrow and look at Jack. “I presume you got the stick?” Jack smiles. “Yeah, I got it.” he opens a pouch on his armor and pulls out the flash drive. “Good. Tomorrow, could you go over it? There’s gotta be something in there about other facilities, or other xenos.” Jack nods. “Yeah, no problem. Take the day off, man. You need it.” He said, as I grin and nod. “You, too, Jack. You too.” 

Angel and Shadow purr as I rub their heads, the three of us in bed later that day. I smile as I change my hands’ position so I’m rubbing their back, my hands slowly and unconsciously going down their backs. “So, other than the facility, do you two have any memories?” I ask, making conversation.  _ ‘No.’  _ “No? The only thing that you remember is your time at the facility?” I ask, my hands still unconsciously sliding lower on their backs. 

_ ‘Yesss…’  _ Shadow replies, as my hand touches her tail. I blink, then decide to change the subject, my hands starting to work on their tails. “What do the different xeno classes do? I get that Vex is a drone, and that means that she does the menial work of the hive, but what do you two do?”  _ ‘We are Praetorians, the protectors of the queen, and in dire times, lead lesser warriors and drones into battle.’  _ I nod. “So, you’re like the shock troops of the hive?”  _ ‘yes.’  _

**{Warning! Explicit content!}**

I nod as I stop talking and simply concentrate on rubbing their tails, sliding my fingers below each chink in their armor and rubbing the soft rubbery skin below. They purr as my touch sends twinges up their spines. I smile at the effect I have on them, and continued to slide my hands down their tails, touching and rubbing all the skin I could. Soon, they started to throatily purr, and their hands started to wander. I sigh as their hands slide across my chest and around to my back, stroking the scars. I respond by sliding my hands back up their tails and around to their stomachs, leaving my hands just above their navels. “Keep going down this road, see where it leads you,” I warn as I begin to stroke their stomachs, the girls hissing and stuttering.  _ ‘T-Try us,’  _ Angel challenged. “Is that a challange?” I ask.  _ ‘Yes.’  _ Shadow replied, her hand sliding across to my lower stomach as well. “You should know, I never back down from a challange,” I say as my hands slide down between their legs. They hiss and stutter, arching their backs as I stroke their flowers, which begin to grow moist and soft under my touch. I smirk as they shiver under my touch. “Give up?” I ask. They don’t reply. Instead, their hands work their way around to my crotch, slowly sliding a finger each up and down my length, which begins to grow and harden. “Okay, then. Let’s up the ante,” I say as I slowly slide a pair of fingers each into them. They immidiately screech and arch their backs as my fingers enter them up to the knuckle. I smirk as I begin to finger the girls as they shiver and quake under my touch. “Give up yet? You won’t loose anything if you stop now.” They, again, don’t respond verbally. Or non verbaly, depends on how you look at it. Anyway, instead of speaking, they hiss and begin to stroke my member and fondle my balls, making me groan from the stimulation. “O-Okay, then,” I grunt. I begin to speed up my fingering, making them shriek and screech, as their insides suddenly squeeze my fingers, stopping them from moving. They begin to pulse, before coating my fingers in their fluids. I smile as I remove my fingers from them, before sensually licking my fingers. “I think I won that challenge,” I say with a smirk. The girls recover, before looking at me and hissing. My smile slowly slides off of my face as I start to realize what I just started. 

“Hey, now, ladies, why don’t we tone it- Ack!” I yelp as they push me down, utilizing their tails as they lash me to the bed, my arms tied to my side.  _ ‘Now, now, Ethan, you should know better than to underestimate aliens~”  _ Angel purred as she slowly slid her hand up my stomach, softly stroking the skin. She quickly straddled me, a powerful thigh on either side of my stomach. She bent down, purring until her face was inches from mine.  _ ‘You know, Vex might be an amateur, but she has some pretty… interesting ideas,’  _ She purred, then pursed her lips and pressed them against my own. I moan as I feel her lips, thin but rubbery and warm, press against me. I open my mouth, slowly stretching my tongue into her mouth. She purred hard and shivered as my tongue ran along her teeth, then stretched out her inner mouth, sucking my tongue into her mouth. I sigh at the unexpected feeling, then pull her close, pressing her body against my own. Suddenly, I grunt and moan as I feel something warm, wet and tight enclose around my member. I look past Angel for a moment and see Shadow, bent over my waist with my dick in her mouth, bobbing her head. I look back at Angel, glaring slightly through the kiss. “Not fair. You’re teaming up on me!” I say to them, and they hiss-as best as they can- with laughter. “Fine. I’ll take you both on, _ ”  _ I say, making them pause in confusion, before I press my mouth against Angel, making her freeze, and pressing my tongue into her mouth, flicking it against the top of her mouch, before sliding it over and around her teeth, making her whimper in pleasure. I smirk as I continue my assault, before sliding my hands off of Angel and sliding them down to Shadow’s head, who purred and gave me permission for whatever I had planned- she knew I would never hurt her. I pull her head down, until she’s practially kissing my crotch hair. She starts purring deep in her throat, which makes my entire cock throb and vibrate, pushing me over the edge. I moan into Angel’s as I slam Shadow’s head into my crotch as she greedily drinks up my seed. I groan as I release her head, and she purrs as she slowly leans back up, my cock slipping out of her mouth.  _ ‘Nice try, but you’re going to try harder than that in order to satisfy us,’  _ Angel said with a purr as she removes her head from my own, our saliva connected by a strand before that parts as well. 

“I-I…” I mutter, barely coherent after a nut like that.  _ ‘I can’t hear you, speak up,’  _ Angel says, leaning her head close mockingly to mine. “ _ Is that a challenge?”  _ I growl, before lunging up, grabbing Angel and spinning around so she’s on the bed and I’m on top. She purrs as she looks as submissive as possible. “I’ll take that as a yes,” I say with a smirk, before slamming myself into her, making her arch her back and screech as loud as she can. I smirk as I sheathe myself in her depths, before pulling almost all the way out, and slamming myself back into her. I quickly build up a rhythim, slamming myself into Angel as hard and fast as I could, making her convulse and shake from the pleasure, screeching and sputtering. “Give up yet?” I grunt between thrusts, slamming myself into her as hard as I could.  _ ‘N-Neve-r!  _ Came the foggy reply. I snarl. “Very well. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And with that, I return to slamming myself into her. Within three minutes, however, I feel a familiar tightening in my balls. I grit my teeth.  _ Oh, no you don’t- I’m not stopping now.  _ And with that, I bull right through the orgasm, not even stopping as I release inside of her, making her screech as loud as she could as she feels me seed her. Soon enough, I hear her voice.  _ ‘I give up! Ple-ase! I-ohhhhh- I giv-mmmmmm-e up!’  _ Came her voice, barely coherent. I smile, slowing and stopping. “Ha-ha, yes!” I mutter, before pulling out.  _ ‘Ethan, you forgot about me~’  _ Came a second voice, and I turn around to see Shadow on her hands and knees, her tail lifted up and out of the way. I smile. “Well, if you insist,” I say as I move over to her, rubbing her tail and her ass. She purrs as she shakes her ass from side to side, inviting me in. I smile as I slowly push inside of her, making her mewl in pleasure. I sigh as I rub her back, then slowly push in and out of her, feeling her grip my insides. I slowly build up a rhythum, Shadow’s voice egging me on in my head. I turn over, manuvering her so she’s on top and begin to move her up and down, which had the surprising side effect of making her screech in pleasure- apparently, I was hitting her ‘special spot’.  _ ‘Oh, Ethan, Oh, yes, harder, please, mate me!’  _ Shadow howls in pleasure as I quickly speed up, slamming into her. I growl in response, and begin scewing her even harder. Soon, I nut into her at the same time as she squeezes my member, bathing it in fluids. I groan as I collapse into bed, Shadow on top of me. I turn onto my side as Angel crawls up behind me, pressing herself against me as I tighten my hold on Shadow, who was facing me and was nuzzling my face. I sigh as I begin to fall asleep, happy with my girls at my side. The last thing I say before I fall asleep was “I love you both,” and hear hear the deep purring from the two of them, as well as their embrace tightening on me. 

  
  


**Woo! Chapter 7 done! 6500 words, 1500 of it a smex scene and the rest a two-part action scene! For those who were wondering how Shadow, Vex, and Angel escaped, they weren’t actually cuffed, and were only faking it. After they ‘broke out’, it was a simple affair to kill everything in front of them and escape to the surface. I’ve got nothing else in terms of announcements, though chapter 8 should be out by monday. Until next time, and remember, if you don’t say goodbye, your not really gone. Your just… not here right now. Locus out!**


End file.
